The Quiet Sister
by MuggleBeene
Summary: Minerva  Boyd  Finnegan is not the boring old lady her granddaughter thinks she is, as a few trips down memory lane illustrate.  Back and forth through time we see how Minnie became the person she is now.  Part of the Professor Muggle story series.
1. Grandmum's Diaries

**Chapter 1: Grandmum's Diaries**

_10 August, 2081_

"Do we have to go? Can't we stay with Granny Waters?" The teenaged girl slumped in her chair and opened her copy of _Teen Witch Weekly_ without looking at her mum. "Richmond is so much more fun that stupid Stintborough."

Gwen Waters looked over at her daughter and had to tamp down the urge to stun her. Since Hogwarts had let out for the term her sixteen-year-old daughter had done nothing but mope and complain. According to her the little house they lived in near Luccombe, the only 'magical' household amongst Muggles, was horrible. She had to go to extraordinary lengths to owl her boyfriend. None of her friends could visit because they were all on holiday with their parents or doing other things. She hadn't made the cut for the summer Quidditch league. All of her clothes, Muggle and magical, were completely out of fashion and most importantly she couldn't go to the UMS and visit her grandparents.

"Pauline Caroline, if you don't stop I will give you something to complain about, young lady. I've told you a million times before, and your father's done the same thing, we're going to Stintborough. Your Great-Grandmum Melody turns one-hundred this year, one-hundred! It's important to be there. Besides, your Grandmum Minnie is looking forward to seeing you."

"At least it's not in bloody Wales. Pryderi has to be the most boring place on the face of the earth."

Even closing her eyes and counting to twenty didn't work; Gwen's anger hadn't abated. "Enough. We're leaving in an hour; go make sure you've packed all your things."

"I've already…"

"Just do it." Gwen sighed heavily as her daughter walked angrily towards her bedroom. The irritation with Polly hadn't lifted when her husband Archie walked into the room and sat down his bag. "Arch, can we just leave her here? I don't think they'll miss her."

"That bad?" He sat down on the edge of her chair. "You know your mom is looking forward to seeing her. What's it been, a little over a year now?"

"Yes, we went over to the UMS to see your parents last summer and getting Mum and Dad to leave Pryderi is next to impossible. I'm not sure what to do with her, Archie. Mum really wants to see her and spend some time with her, just the two of them. I haven't even told Polly yet, I keep thinking a good time will suddenly present itself but it never comes. Mum already owled me about it today, I think Grandmum turning one-hundred has her feeling her age these days."

Archie held up his hands and backed off the chair slowly. "Not saying a thing about age, even though you're older than me and always will be…"

Gwen pulled out her wand and pointed it at her husband, and even though she tried she was unable to stop the smirk from spreading across her face. "I will always be older but you'll still be horrible. Now go get Polly, we need to leave."

-ooo-

Minnie Finnegan walked slowly into her father's old office. She knew that Alan was in there reading, but it was still hard to go in there and not see her father sitting behind his desk, glasses perched on his bald head and surreptitiously smoking his pipe. The door creaked as she made her way inside to see her husband sitting in one of the worn leather chairs in front of the desk, pipe in hand as smoke slowly curled its way out the open window.

"Dad would be happy; it smells properly like his office." She sat down next to Alan and ran a hand along the back of the chair, feeling the creases and cracks that had developed in the chair over the decades. "You haven't smoked a pipe in ages. Why now?"

He shrugged and closed the book, setting it on the corner of the desk. "Just didn't smell right in here. Besides, I bought this tobacco for your brother, had to make sure it's properly good." He glanced over at his wife and sighed. "How is she?"

"Old and feisty. The healers said she needs to take a nap in the afternoons, but of course she didn't want to do that. You know mum."

Alan tapped on the table. "Let me see, Melody Boyd versus the healers of St. Mungo's…hmm…think I'll put my Galleons on your mum."

"Dad always said when she got like that the best thing was to let her have her way and eventually the steam would run out, but these days I'm not sure. The last Healer told me some horrible things. I know Mum's old but she doesn't have to be so rude, does she?"

"Age has its benefits, Min, including the ability to speak one's mind." Alan puffed on the pipe for a moment. "I know it's been ten years but I still expect your father to come around the corner and hand me a book. Ten years…how old would he be now?"

Minnie took off her glasses and let them hang on a thin silver chain around her neck. "Dad was born in sixty-eight, so…one hundred and thirteen. Doesn't seem possible that he's gone, just like Mum being alive that long. What happened to the time?"

"Ah, time…" Alan tapped the pipe for a moment. "Let me see…'_I wasted time and now doth time waste me_.' Richard the second, Shakespeare."

"Nicely done, Dad would definitely be happy, pipe smoke and Shakespeare in his office. I'm not wasting time anymore, Alan. We haven't seen much of Pauline so this little visit should be good, if she behaves, that is."

"It's Gwen all over again, that's what she is. Serves Gwen right for being such a pain in the arse when she was a kid."

"Alan! She was not…" Minnie stopped for a moment. "She was a pain in the arse, wasn't she? When did she finally become human?"

"First year of university. Realized we weren't such horrible parents after all. Don't get your hopes up, love; I don't think Polly's visit will be as enjoyable as you're hoping. You're her History of Magic professor first, then Grandmum. Give her time, she'll come around."

-ooo-

The party, in Minnie's opinion, was a success. A photographer from _The Daily Prophet_ attended for a moment to get the picture of the family, but since the crowd was entirely too large to fit into a single picture he decided only to shoot Melody Boyd surrounded by her great-great grandchildren. The place of honor, on Melody's lap, was reserved for Henry McDonald Boyd, age 2, the great-grandson of Melody and Hank's oldest child HR. Minnie watched in wonder at the mass of children of all ages moving around the property, some of them much older than she remembered and noticed that Polly, her granddaughter, spent most of her day commiserating with Effie Weasley, Virginia's granddaughter.

Once most of the family had said their goodbyes, promised to owl, Floo and attend the annual Christmas festivities at Forthingsgate Minnie sat in the sitting room and sipped a cup of tea. She slipped off her sensible shoes, stretched her toes and sighed. At least Gwen had taken over with getting the guest of honor settled in for the evening, leaving her with a moment of peace. She was looking around the house, remembering things when her granddaughter sat down on the sofa next to her; it was obvious that Polly was not enthused about her visit as she crossed her arms over her chest and pointedly looked away from Minnie out the window.

"Horrible, isn't it." Minnie took a sip of tea. "Stintborough. Worst place in the world."

Polly turned her head slightly to look at her Gran. "I dunno if it's the worst…"

"Don't know, language please. Oh, it's not the worst, but it felt like that as a teenager. I couldn't wait to leave here."

"Really?" Polly uncrossed her arms and shifted on the sofa towards her Gran. "I thought you loved it here. That's what Mum says."

"Your mum doesn't know everything, despite what she would have you believe. And, for that matter, neither do I."

"But you're a professor…"

Minnie smiled slightly. "And I know quite a bit about the history of magic, but there are other things that I am not an expert on…just ask your grandfather."

Polly smiled ever so slightly. "What about Great-Aunt Mione?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake don't listen to her, she spent as much time over at Malfoy Manor as possible. She may think she's an authority on everything but she couldn't wait to leave Colony House, much bigger things for her." Minnie raised an eyebrow at Polly. "How much family history do you know?"

"Oh bloody hell." Polly rolled her eyes and let her head drop upon the back of the sofa. "Is this going to be like when we stayed with Great-Aunt Mione at Forthingsgate? Is there a quiz?"

"No, no quiz. But let me ask you this, do you know who you are named after?"

Polly pulled her head off the sofa and answered in a flat, monotone voice. "I'm named Pauline after Great-Aunt Virginia, it's her middle name."

"Half right." Minnie took a sip of tea. "My sister's middle name is Pauline but she was named after my father's grandmother. How many generations is that?"

After ticking the generations off on her fingers Polly turned to her Gran. "So I'm named after my great-great-great-great Grandmum?"

"Precisely. And from what I know about her she was a corker. Bit of a live wire." Minnie cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Must be something about the name. Gin is, well, my darling sister is like nobody else I know, and I think you've got it, too." She sat the tea down on the side table and looked Polly firmly in the eye. "I know that at your age this is all frightfully boring and dreadful, but your great-grandmum has led a very interesting life. I think you should take advantage of the time to talk to her, she won't be around much longer."

"And what about you, Gran? Have you had an interesting life?" Polly sank back into the sofa cushion. "I'm sure Pryderi has always been the absolute epicenter of excitement in the British Isles. You and Grandpa live on the edge with your card games and stuff."

Minnie tilted her head and looked down her nose, past her glasses at her granddaughter. Alan was right; it was Gwen all over again. "Listen, young lady, I wasn't always the old woman with the grey hair, boring clothes and professor's robes. And, for that matter, neither were your great-grandparents. I tell you what, let's make a little deal. Your mum's told me that you want to be an actress, is that right? WeasleyVision movies?" After seeing her granddaughter nod slightly Minnie held back a smile. "At the end of your two weeks with me if you still think your old Granny led a boring life I'll talk to your mum about the whole acting bit. If you decide otherwise, well, let's just say I'll make it worth your time. Do we have a deal?"

Polly nodded quickly. "I can't lose, then. I like it. Sure, we have a deal, Gran."

"Good." Minnie slowly got off of the sofa, wiggled her toes and picked up her teacup. "Now tell your grandfather I popped off to get some things from our house and that I'll be back within the hour." She placed the teacup in the sink, returned back and slipped on her shoes, and a pinch of Floo powder later she was gone from Colony House, leaving her granddaughter to wonder what she'd got herself into.

-ooo-

_It was a cold morning, even all the quilts on top of the duvet didn't help. Minnie looked over to see her twin Mione sleeping soundly in her bed and decided to get up. Once she'd put on her house robe and slippers she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, her path faintly illuminated by the fairy lights on the Christmas tree. As she made her way towards the kitchen she realized that everyone else in the house was still asleep, including HR and his roommates who had decided to stay for the first part of the Christmas holiday; they were all asleep in the living room, crashed out on the floor and on the sofa in front of the old Muggle television and game system that HR had convinced their father to bring out last night. _

_She walked quietly to make sure she didn't wake them and when she got to the kitchen she poured herself a glass of milk and took out three Christmas cookies that her father had made the day before. They had all helped decorate the cookies, and even though she was thirteen, and ostensibly too old for the childish routine of cookie decoration she had rather enjoyed it. It was after the first cookie that she realized that someone else was awake and she was somewhat startled to see Finn Waters, HR's roommate, sit down next to her in his flannel pajama pants and an old Tutshill Tornadoes t-shirt._

"_You're up early." He reached across and took a cookie from her plate. "Sorry, hungry, there's more, right?"_

_She nodded. "Do you want some milk? I can get you…"_

_He shook his head. "I'll get some in a bit. So why're you up so early?"_

_Minnie shrugged. "I'm not sure. Just woke up."_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean. Glad Professor Muggle brought out that game thingy, it was getting a little too serious."_

"_I'll just get you some milk." Minnie got up from the table and poured a glass of milk for Finn; she knew exactly what he was talking about; of late every conversation seemed to turn to the same topic, that of war, war with the WLF, a war that could potentially involve every magical country in the world. The papers had said that Britain might even be forming an army, an army of wizards, and everyone knew what that meant. Armies need soldiers; HR and his friends would be leaving Hogwarts at the end of the year, the perfect age to be soldiers. She took the cookie jar with her when she returned to the table and sat the milk and cookies in front of Finn. _

_As he ate another cookie and took a drink of milk Minnie looked at him; dark brown hair, those eyes…he was the roommate that had always been nice to her and Mione, the one who didn't treat them like little kids, even at Hogwarts. She'd known him since she was seven, HR's first year, and he'd been over to Colony House so many times it seemed like he was another older brother._

_He tapped her on the arm, bringing her out of her reverie. "You go back to sleep?"_

"_What? Oh, no, sorry. Just thinking…you're worried about the war, aren't you?"_

"_Fuck yes. Sorry." He took another drink of milk. "It's bloody scary, you know. I know about the Muggle wars from your dad's class, all the people that died the last time there was a war in England…hell, all of Britain. So many people died. I just know I'm going to get dragged into it. I want to be an Auror, and I heard one of the blokes in the common room say that they'll take everyone who's qualified to begin Auror training for the army straight off, best candidates to be soldiers and all that." He sat with a cookie in his hand and seemed to look straight through the walls. "I don't want to die. Not yet."_

_Minnie reached out and put her hand on his arm. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You're smart, good with magic…" She saw him look at her, right into her eyes. He leaned forward and put his hand over hers…_

"Grandmum!" Polly sat there with her eyes wide open, shock written all over her face. "You kissed Granddad Waters?"

"Yes, he was my first real kiss. Don't worry, Mary Caroline knows all about it. I was young, he was about to go off to war…that was years before he met your grandmother, dear. I certainly wrote about him in my diary after that, though. Now don't you worry, it wasn't like that. Besides, he had a girlfriend at the time…"

"Oh bloody hell, Gran, you were the other woman?"

Minnie laughed and adjusted her glasses. "Oh no, dear, nothing of the sort. You have to remember, the war was starting, and things were much different. It only happened once." After taking a sip of tea Minnie looked over at her granddaughter and spotted a picture on the shelf; in the picture Melody and Hank Boyd stood in formal robes, smiling at each other. It was the way that her mum looked at her dad that helped seal her decision. "Pauline, I have a reading assignment for you."

"Oh Merlin, stun me now."

Minnie laughed. "Oh no, I think you'll enjoy this. I'm going to let you do something I've never let anyone do, not even your grandfather. How would you like to read my diaries?"

"What?" Polly sat up, took her feet off of the coffee table and looked at her grandmother as if she'd grown another head. "Your diaries?"

"Not all of them, of course. But some. Are you interested?"

"Why now, Gran?"

Minnie took out her wand and levitated the picture of her parents over to the sofa. "This is why, Polly. I know you've heard about my parents, but it's even more incredible than you've been told. I know the stories, Mum told me. I don't want those stories to die and, well, sweetie, I'm not getting any younger. I don't want mine to die out, either. You are my only grandchild, and yes, it is history, but its family history."

Polly took the picture from her Grandmum and watched Melody and Hank Boyd walk down the steps at a house in full formal attire, stop and smile for the camera. The smile on Hank's face was undeniable, and the look in Melody's eyes said volumes. "Um, Gran, does Granddad know you're going to do this? I don't want to read any of the smutty parts."

"I promise, no 'smutty parts' as you say, I will keep _some_ things private. I've put a charm on the diaries to edit out anything such as that."

-ooo-

Polly turned over onto her stomach in the little bedroom in her Great-Grandmum's house. Apparently the room was her Great Aunt Virginia's room when she grew up here in Stintborough, as the colors ran more towards the green of Slytherin than any other room in the house. She reached up towards the little side table and took down the photo album that her Grandmum had given her before turning in for the night, and after flipping through the first few pages she stopped and shook her head. She knew that her Grandmum Minnie hadn't always been like she was now, that when her Grandmum was younger that she and her twin Hermione were almost identical, but now it was hard to imagine that time.

Hermione Malfoy was fashionable, still very slim and was, if Polly was honest, one of those old ladies who said exactly what was on her mind and didn't put up with any nonsense. Her Grandmum? That was a different story. Grandmum Minnie was the same height as her twin but she was, well, rather plump. There were constantly cookies and other tasty baked treats, not to mention the sweets, at her grandparent's house in Pryderi. She always wore her long, grey hair pulled back into a bun or some other conservative hairstyle, never wore makeup and her clothes looked as if they were in style forty years ago. Whenever she stayed with her grandparents the routine was always the same; Grandmum would make their meal, usually from scratch, she and her Grandfather would do the dishes once they'd finished eating and after everything was cleaned away they would play cards and have pudding. Every single time. Just once Polly wished they would go fly on brooms, go to the WeasleyVision cinema, anything, but they always did the same bloody thing. Maybe the diaries would explain why her grandmum was so boring; maybe she could avoid falling into that trap.

Polly opened the diary her grandmum had given her and looked at the date; 1 September 2023. It didn't take long for her to figure out that it was her Grandmum's first year at Hogwarts. The glance at the inside of the front cover did make her laugh, though, as besides the warnings for everyone to stay out of her diary, especially Virginia, her grandmum had written her name, but underneath Minerva Lane Boyd was another name: Mrs. Albus Potter. Polly snorted and flipped open the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm in Ravenclaw! I can't believe I'm in here, Ravenclaws are so smart. I hope I'm not the first dumb one. Mione was sorted into Gryffindor and this is the first time I've ever been without her. It feels so weird. Now my family has one child in every house and I don't know if that's ever happened._

_I wish Albus was still here at Hogwarts but he left and I'm not sure where he is. Maybe Ireland. I bet if I study hard and get really good at magic he'll realize I'm much smarter and more grown up than other girls my age. Mione still thinks she's going to marry him but she's wrong, it's going to be me. _

_HR was nice but Gin was mean to me when I saw her after the sorting. I wish she would go live with Grandma and Grandpa Boyd in the UMS and leave me alone. She's so bossy!_

_My roommates are Annabelle Worthington, Cleopatra Snikking and Opal McLaggen. Annabelle said to call her Annie and Cleopatra said to call her Cleo. Opal doesn't have a short name because her name is short. They are all very pretty and very smart, especially Cleo who says her family comes from Egypt that's why she has such pretty skin and was named after a Muggle queen of Egypt. All their families are old wizarding families so they had a lot of questions about Muggle stuff. I hope Dad doesn't embarrass me when they take his class._

_Must dash, classes start early and I don't want to miss anything. I do miss my dog Spit though. Maybe if I get good marks Mum will let me have an owl!_

_Goodnight Diary. _

_Mrs. Minerva Lane Potter (Al's wife)_


	2. Minerva Weasley

**Chapter 2: Minerva Weasley**

Polly walked into the kitchen and was immediately happy to smell wonderful things. It was the best part about spending time with her Grandmum, the food. She sat down at the table, mumbled 'good morning' and had just begun to reach for _The Daily Prophet_ when her hand was smacked by the handle of a knife.

"Let your mum read the paper first, Gwen." Melody Boyd shook her head at Pauline. "Manners."

Minnie walked over and put eggs and bacon down on the table. "No Mum, that's Pauline, Gwen's daughter."

Melody gave Minnie a curious stare. "Acts just like Gwen. You need to teach her manners, Minerva."

"Yes, Mum." Minnie winked at Pauline. "Eat up, we've got a rather busy morning today. Tea or pumpkin juice?"

Polly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Is there coffee?"

"Coming right up." Minnie separated the different parts of _The Prophet_ and handed her mum one section and gave Polly the other.

"Minerva! Where are my glasses?" Melody's wrinkled hands felt around her cardigan and on the table. "Can't read without them. Your father wouldn't let me do the thing at St. Mungo's, had to keep the glasses."

Polly reached across the table and took the glasses from behind the teapot and handed them to her great-Grandmum. "Here you are. Why did you have to keep the glasses?"

"Thank you, Pauline." Melody put on her glasses and picked up the paper. "Said he liked them too much, the sexy librarian thing."

Pauline broke out into laughter and looked over to her Grandmum Minnie who simply rolled her eyes and continued on with breakfast. The paper didn't hold too much of interest, as it was the usual things; the Minister for Magic wanted to ensure the wizarding community that he was keeping the secrecy statues in place, blah blah blah. Thankfully her section had the Quidditch news and standings, so it was while realizing that the Wasps were probably not going to catch the Cannons in the tables anytime soon that her Grandmum sat down next to her.

"You need to help me with Mum today. Can you drive?"

"What?" Polly almost spilled her coffee. "Drive? What do you mean, like the Muggle speeders?"

"Speeders? Oh no." Minnie chuckled. "Much older than that, it's an automobile. A car. Runs on petrol."

"Petrol?" Polly shook her head. "Gran, you said in class that Muggles haven't used petrol for years, it's…"

"I know, dear, but this is…well, this is different. It's a little Morris Minor. My father's car."

"_My_ car." Melody waved a piece of toast at Minnie. "That's _my_ car. Your father liked that horrible old van. HR won't let me drive anymore, says I'm too old. Am I too old, Minerva?"

"Yes, Mum, I'm afraid so." Minnie took a sip of tea. "That's why I asked Pauline if she could drive, I'm think I'm getting too old." She glanced over to Polly. "Don't worry; I'll explain everything when we get to the shed."

Once breakfast was finished, dishes were cleaned and Melody was comfortable in her chair Minnie motioned for Polly to follow her out the back door. When the doors moved aside Polly felt a small thrill go through her fingers; she'd always wanted to come out and explore the big shed but she'd never been allowed; her Mum said that it was 'off limits for good reason.' Now her Mum was back home and Grandmum was in charge.

"I can tell nobody's cleaned in…this just won't do." Minnie moved her wand about in a series of deliberate motions, murmuring incantations, and soon the accumulated cobwebs of at least a decade disappeared, all of the surfaces looked as if they'd been cleanly wiped down and the air smelled somewhat better. She looked over to her granddaughter. "I don't think I can do anything about the smoke smell even if I really tried, besides, it smells like Dad."

Polly opened her mouth wide enough that her Forty Flavor gum dropped out and landed on top of her trainer. It was like she'd stepped into a Muggle museum, there was stuff _everywhere._ "Wow."

Minnie patted her hair back in place and gave Polly a small smile. "Yes, wow and all that, but I'm not sure how long it is going to take us to find everything."

"What are we looking for? Something for the car?"

"Mmmm…you could say that. And a few other things. The Stintborough Museum is putting together a display and asked to display some items, not permanently of course, but for a while."

Polly shook her head. "Why'd they want Muggle stuff?"

"Why _would_ they want Muggle stuff, please. Because Stintborough wasn't always a wizarding village, Polly. When Mum and Dad moved here it was a Muggle village, no magical households." She took a look at her watch. "I do hope he's on time."

As if on cue there was a knock at the shed door and as Polly turned to look she smacked her knee on a box, causing several smaller boxes to fall. Luckily the man with glasses took out his wand and levitated them to the ground before they could do any damage to Polly. Upon seeing the man Minnie put her hands together and smiled.

"Harry Ron, thank goodness."

He laughed and put away his wand. "You're the only one who calls me that anymore, everybody else just calls me HR."

"Well, that's my brother, dear." Minnie went forward and hugged him.

As Polly sat back and tried to do the usual Boyd connections, figuring out exactly how they were related, another person came around the corner. His clothing was a little different than what Polly was used to, as she had never seen anyone outside of a musician wearing leather trousers. Especially not red leather trousers. His hair was down to his shoulders, a mass of brown and he was wearing a t-shirt with a woman's face on it that looked like a witch, but no witch that Polly had ever seen.

"Pauline, do you remember Harry Ron from the party?" Minnie walked over to Pauline with the man in glasses. "This is Harry Ron, my great-nephew."

The man, with somewhat reddish hair and glasses who looked to be in his thirties waved at Polly. "You probably don't remember, too many people. My granddad's Hieronymus and the little squirt in the paper on Great-Grandmum's lap's my boy Henry."

Polly nodded but her eyes glanced over to the boy in red leather trousers for a moment.

Harry Ron caught her glance. "Sorry, had to bring an expert for one of the requests. Great-Aunt Minnie, Polly, this is Perseus Boot."

Mr. Red Leather Trousers, or Perseus, nodded. "Ma'am. Miss."

Minnie nodded and wagged her finger knowingly. "Perseus, are you any relation to Terry…

"He's my Granddad." He looked over to Harry Ron. "Guns, right?"

-ooo-

Polly sat in one of the comfortable chairs and sorted through yet another box, placing the ones without the items they were looking for on one side. As they had started their search her grandmum had explained everything; the Museum wanted some notebooks of Professor Muggle's, along with some other mementos. They had specifically asked for the guns, something that gave Polly quite a shock, as she didn't know of any working guns in the British Isles; firearms had been banned by the Muggles twenty-five years ago. Besides the guns and notebooks Harry Ron was going to make sure that the Morris Minor was in working order and they were _actually going to drive it_ down to the Museum.

The shed itself had surprised her, as it wasn't really a shed but more than an extended, well, she didn't really know exactly what to call it. A house? A flat? A library? Maybe a bit of all of those things? She went to pick up another box when it floated up and eventually landed in front of her. Polly looked up to see Perseus Boot nod at her and put his wand away. She gave him a lukewarm smile of thanks and began searching in her newest box.

"Got 'em!" Harry Ron stood up from his pile of boxes. "They've got a bloody horrible locking spell on 'em, though. I mean, shit, might take us…" He stopped suddenly, turned red and began apologizing to his Great Aunt.

Minnie laughed at him. "Don't worry, you're of age and I can guarantee you it isn't the first time curse words have been spoken in this shed." She walked over and levitated the wooden box out of the larger box until it rested on a small table. When Minnie moved her hand close to the latch blue light began to crackle all over the surface of the box. "Oooh, Mum, that's a good one." She looked over to Polly. "Mum hates, and I mean hates these things but Dad was oddly proud of them. I only saw them a few times, and he actually let all of us children fire them once. Mum was furious. They fought about these things for at least thirty years. I think she actually cast a spell on the box to keep him from opening it."

Perseus stood over the box and studied it intently. Without saying a word he drew his wand, muttered something and with two flicks the blue light stopped. "Squib spell."

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Minnie patted Perseus on the shoulder. "Good thing Dad didn't know."

Without so much as an 'if you don't mind' or a 'with your permission' Perseus opened the box, pulled out two cases and removed the guns. He laid one on the table and took the other one out of its case. "Walther. Looks like it was serviced yesterday." He put it down on the table and took out the other one. "Same thing. Enchanted." He reached in the box, pulled out a clip and stuck it in the gun. As he pointed it at the window everyone else ducked but soon Perseus chuckled slightly. "Won't fire. Have to have his permission. Good one, Gramps."

"Permission?" Polly looked over as Perseus put the gun in the box.

"Granddad Boot put a spell on the guns so that only people with his or Professor Muggle's permission could fire them. Useless for anyone else."

"That's why they only worked when Dad let us try them." Minnie nodded. "HR and Hugo tried once after that but nothing happened. Solves that little mystery."

Polly continued looking through old boxes until Harry Ron stuck his head in and told them that the car was ready. Perseus loaded up the guns, her Gran put several other boxes in the back of the car and then motioned for Polly to join her. After being shown how to open the door and put on the seatbelt in the passenger seat Polly watched her gran turn a key and was startled as the little engine roughly began purring. There was a grinding noise as her gran moved the little stick between the seats, but before long they were moving, much slower than a broom.

As they bounced down the road Minnie turned to her granddaughter. "Did you find anything interesting in the boxes?"

"How did you learn how to do this?"

Minnie smiled. "Dad taught all of us kids, said it would come in handy. HR got in to a bit of trouble with one of Uncle Nate's cars one summer, though. I thought Mum was going to kill him. Oh, and Mione and I may have got into a bit of trouble one year. We tried to get the car to move and it definitely did, rolled away and we couldn't stop it. Broke out a window in the shed. Mum was livid."

As the scenery flew by Polly thought about how different it was, the way she grew up compared to her Gran. She had grown up knowing about the Muggle world, sort of, but her Gran had grown up in both worlds. "You didn't have to take Muggle Studies, did you?"

"Oh no, dear. All of us grew up going over to Grandma and Grandpa Boyd's in Florida over the summers, not to mention Uncle Ted and Aunt Candice's house. And then there were some Christmas holiday trips…it was different with Uncle Nate and Aunt Lavender, since she worked for the AAB." Minnie saw the slight look of confusion on her granddaughter's face. "American Auror Bureau. No, since all of us knew so much about the Muggle world we didn't have to take the class. Why? Having problems with Muggle Studies? Professor Renfrew hasn't said anything to me."

"No, Gran, Muggle Studies is fine. It's just…weird. You went to Hogwarts but you know how to do all the Muggle stuff."

Minnie laughed softly. "Not all of it, I'm woefully out of date. One of the reasons I stick to history."

Polly was silent for a few moments but eventually her curiosity got the better of her. "So what was it like growing up with all the Muggle stuff? With Great-Granddad Hank not being able to do magic?"

Minnie slowed the car and began shifting gears. "Very interesting, to say the least. We're here now. Tell you what, when we get back to Colony House later we'll do a bit of baking and I can tell you some stories. How does that sound?"

-ooo-

The smell of baked goods filled the kitchen at Colony House as Polly opened her Grandmum's diary again. It felt so, well, _wrong_ to be reading the diary while her Grandmum moved about the kitchen, taking things out of the oven, making icing, all of the usual things. Instead of continuing on from the last entry she'd read Polly flipped through until she found a very long section of words. After flipping back to the start she began to read.

_4 July, 2025_

_Dad's celebration for American independence was definitely full of fireworks, and not just the kind that go into the air! Since HR and Lily ran off and got married Mum's been completely mental. The official ceremony is on the 19__th__, but all of us know that they're really married. The big ceremony is for Mum and Ginny Potter and it's making Dad smoke his pipe a lot more. I have to be in the wedding and have a fancy dress. Oh yay._

_It feels so weird to have Lily as a sister-in-law. Mione thinks that it would be perfect if she would marry Al but I wish it would be me. I know Mione and I are twins but we're so different. She likes all the girly things, Quidditch and is usually the one who gets in trouble, which means she gets attention. What about me? I don't like the makeup, I don't play Quidditch. I'd rather read. There are so many wonderful books in Dad's library! He's made a list for me to read, things he thinks I might be interested in, but Mum insisted that it isn't all Muggle stuff so Aunt Hermione made me a list. I've just finished Untold Stories of the Second War, and I couldn't believe it all. Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry did so many things that sound crazy but I know they're true. I asked Aunt Hermione about it and she said she'd tell me another day, which means it all must be true because adults always say that about things they don't want to talk about. _

_Gin was actually nice to me the other day! I think she was ill. _

_Got an owl from Cleo the other day asking if I could introduce her to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. I knew this was going to happen, especially after it got out that they're my godparents. It makes me wonder how James, Al and Lily aren't complete prats. Probably because Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny wouldn't let them! _

_Diary, I also got a letter from Philip Towne. He's a year ahead of me in Ravenclaw. He wanted to know if I could go on a double date, but after reading I realized he wants to go out with Mione. His roommate Cuthbert Snergins would be my date, and Cuthbert is __horrible__. I think he eats his bogies. I know Mione is Mione, but why don't any boys want to date ME? I guess I'll have to wait for Al to notice, because the boys at Hogwarts are horrid, stupid little gits. I didn't tell Mione about the letter, I'm ashamed but I put it in the bottom of Dad's owl cage along with the old newspapers. _

_Mum hurt my feelings so bad the other day that I almost cried. We were in Diagon Alley and we were shopping for things for the wedding and I heard her tell the witch that works at the shop that she's glad there won't be any weddings for a long time after HR and Lily's wedding. When the witch asked why Mum said that she'd have to keep an eye on Gin because she's pretty but it would be a good, long time before Mione and I got married. Why? I know I'm not pretty like Gin, she's got long dark hair and pretty eyes, not to mention her chest is getting bigger, and Mione and I look almost the same. Why do the boys want to see her and not me? I feel like I'm a lamp most of the time, that people forget about me unless I say something. Well, not Aunt Hermione. She always talks to me like I'm a grownup. I think the best place in the world is their house in Satterbourne. Maybe I should ask Aunt Hermione if I could stay with her and Uncle Ron. She has to be sad because Rosie has her own place now and Hugo is in the army. She probably needs me._

_I hope HR doesn't have to go in the army. It scares me to think that he might have to go and fight, because even if he can fight like a Muggle he's not very good at dueling with his wand. He's great at making wands, though. I'm afraid that if he went to the army he might die. I don't know what I would do if HR died. _

_Sorry this is a sad entry, Diary. Sometimes I wish I was Minerva Weasley and Aunt Ron and Uncle Hermione were my parents so I didn't have to do all the Muggle stuff and be teased about Dad. Not that often, though. I love Mum and Dad a lot. Maybe we could just get rid of Gin._

_More later!_

_Minerva_

Polly stopped and looked over at her Grandmum arrange cookies on a cooling plate. It must have been hard for her back then, and it was while she was thinking of everything she remembered a little bombshell in the diary entry. "Grandmum, did HR and Lily elope?"

Minnie stopped and smiled at her granddaughter. "Oh yes, yes, they did. Right after their last year at Hogwarts, before the war started. Ginny Potter was, well, to say she wasn't happy was an understatement." She raised an eyebrow at Polly. "I take it you found an entry from then?"

Polly nodded. "You really didn't like your older sister much back then, did you?"

"She was a pain in the arse, but then again, I'm sure I was as well."

After taking one of the freshly baked cookies Polly thought back about the diary entry, specifically the parts about wanting to be noticed. She'd felt like that before, especially around Harriet Walbeoff; all the boys noticed her.

"Minnie!" Melody's voice rang out from the sitting room. "Minerva!"

After wiping her hands on her apron Minnie smiled at Polly. "Sounds like she's up from her nap. Tell you what, I noticed you had a good time looking through boxes today. Why don't you go find some things in the shed? I'm sure Mum would like to talk about them." She leaned over to her granddaughter and lowered her voice. "Plus it'll keep her busy for a while."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Minnie shook her head. "Of course, Mum! I'll be right there."

Polly waited until her grandmum had left the room before closing the diary. What other things were out there in the shed?


	3. Surprises

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

When Polly woke up the next morning she heard her Grandmum's voice, speaking in a quiet tone with her great-grandmum. She stopped abruptly, causing her thin house shoes to slide for a moment on the hardwood floor. Even though she knew she probably shouldn't eavesdrop, she couldn't help it. After moving a bit closer to the door she held her breath and listened.

"I think it's going well, Mum. She's not as, well…she seems interested. Plus it will give you a chance to go through some things in the shed."

"Should have cleaned out that mess years ago. It's like your father's making messes from beyond the grave."

"Mum!"

Polly stood very still and wondered about the next part, as she could only hear part of the conversation. When the voices picked up, though, she was more confused than anything. Did she really hear her Grandmum say that someone was going to move into Colony House? What would happen to her great-grandmum? As she was lost in her thoughts she missed the next part of the conversation, but when she began listening again it was plain that something was going to happen that day.

"Gin will be over soon, Mum. Are you going to stay in your pajamas all day?"

Polly took that as a sign to move away from the door, so she walked as quietly as possible into the kitchen and began making the usual sounds, not trying to hide the fact that she'd opened the cupboard to get a cup for tea, those types of things. It wasn't long after that when her Grandmum came around the corner.

"Good morning, Pauline. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Morning, Gran. Um, would it be too much work for an omelet?"

"Coming right up."

As her Gran busied herself cooking Polly opened _The Daily Prophet_ and began absentmindedly looking through the paper, starting first with the Quidditch section. The manager of the Wasps was under fire for the team's poor play, but that was old news to anyone who'd been following Wimbourne for the last year or so. After flipping back to the front page she saw one of the main articles was that a new Headmaster had been appointed at Hogwarts.

"Gran, do you know the new Hogwarts Headmaster?" She held up the paper.

Minnie walked over and put on her glasses. After a second she chuckled and smiled. "Oh yes, dear. His mum was one of my Mum's best friends. I'm sure Harry Potter is getting a good laugh at that in heaven."

Polly scrunched up her nose. "Why would Harry Potter get a laugh about the new Headmaster?"

"Ask Mum when you take her in breakfast."

When the tray was ready Polly moved the door aside with her foot and announced breakfast was ready in a bright voice. Her Great-Grandmum was sitting up in bed, grey hair piled on top of her head messily, and her glasses were somewhat askew as she held a book at arm's length. Polly sat the tray down, extending the little legs so it fit over Melody's lap, and then she stood there for a moment, not sure how to ask. If she was honest with herself she would realize that her Great-Grandmum intimidated her somewhat.

"Yes, out with it, Gwen."

"Um, it's Polly, actually."

"Oh, yes, yes, Pauline, of course. What is it?"

Polly took the paper and handed it to Melody. "Gran said to ask you about the new Headmaster at Hogwarts and Harry Potter."

"Harry? Let me see."

Melody adjusted her glasses, and when she did so Polly noticed how wrinkled her hands were, and that as always she wore that silver charm bracelet that had about a million charms on it. When Melody began laughing she gave her an odd look. "Why is the new Headmaster funny?"

"How are you at history? Magical history?"

"Um…" Polly looked down at her house shoes. "I know Gran teaches it but it's…"

"Boring, yes. Be glad you have Minnie, my professor was a ghost. I slept most of the time." Melody looked over to the small table in the bedroom by the window, the one covered in photographs. "I don't know where my wand is, so be a dear and bring me the picture from the back. The one with the green frame."

Polly walked over to the table and selected the picture. As she walked back to the bed she glanced at it and saw three couples, one of which were her great-grandparents. The other couple was Harry and Ginny Potter, they were impossible to miss, but she didn't know who the other couple was.

"Thank you, dear. Now, you know Harry and Ginny, obviously. If you didn't I'd really have to let Minnie have a piece of my mind. Oh, look at Hank…" Melody traced his figure with a wrinkled finger. "He loved that bloody kilt. Drove me batty. And I was so thin!" She sighed deeply. "Now, the other couple? That's my good friend JoJo and her husband; he was a Muggle, but not just any Muggle. That's Harry's cousin Dudley."

"So the new Headmaster's the son of Harry Potter's cousin. So?"

"So?" Melody laughed and shook her head. "Dearie, Dudley's parents were the Muggles who kept Harry when he lived in the Muggle world before he came of age. Yes, _those_ Muggles. When Dudley married JoJo, and their children were magical, well, it was quite a story. Now little Phil Dursley is going to be Headmaster? I'm sure Harry and Dudley are having a good laugh on that one. You can ask Hank about it later today."

"Later?"

"Didn't Minnie tell you?" Melody rolled her eyes. "And she's usually so reliable. You're going up to Hogwarts today with Lavinia. Willy has some new babies or spawn or something. Just don't touch anything unless he tells you. I swear that boy's almost as bad as Hagrid was…well, not that, bad, but…" She stopped and shooed Polly out of the room. "Go get dressed, she'll fill you in. And tell her she burned my toast again."

-ooo-

Polly and Minnie headed out after breakfast, and the walk was fairly pleasant. Polly had to go fairly slow, as her Grandmum didn't walk very fast, but soon they were out of Stintborough and into Hogsmeade. As they walked through the streets Polly noticed her Gran's eyes light up.

"Oh, look there, Polly. See that tree? I kissed Bill Mitherns behind that tree in my fourth year. He was so shy. I almost had to drag him over there."

"Gran!" Polly's mouth dropped open.

Minnie gave her a small smile. "I wasn't always married to your Granddad, you know." They walked a little further and soon the outline of Hogwarts began to appear in the distance. "You know, I went to Hogwarts until I was seventeen. I used to come up with Dad in the summers, when he was working on things, and it was wonderful. We'd visit Uncle Neville, Gavin Titus was the Headmaster then, and he always had sweets for us kids. It was like a giant playground. And then when Mione and I started…" She sighed. "Well, let's head up. Lavinia will be waiting for us."

As Hogwarts loomed closer Polly compared it to Pryderi, and it was grander in every way. She wished that her mum had let her go to Hogwarts instead of little Pryderi, especially as it seemed that half of her History of Magic textbook centered around Hogwarts, Harry Potter and everything that had happened there.

Lavinia Ryder-Smythe was waiting for them right outside the massive gates. Polly had met her a few times, as she was the unofficial oldest child of her great-grandparents, but she wasn't sure exactly what was going on. As they got closer Lavinia waved, and when they arrived next to her she gave her grandmum a very big hug. After that she turned to Polly.

"My goodness, you're a grown-up young lady now! I haven't seen you in years. How are your parents?"

"They're fine, ma'am." Polly took in the woman, older than her grandmum and still wearing the pixie haircut that she'd seen in the old pictures.

Lavinia turned to Minnie. "You have to have Gwen and Archie visit soon. How's Melody these days? She seemed very lively at the party."

Minnie rolled her eyes. "You know Mum, she can always find something to complain about. I don't know how Dad did it all those years. This morning she told me I burnt the toast; next time I'll wave a match underneath it." She put her hand on Lavinia's arm. "Honestly? She's still having problems walking, she won't use the cane HR made for her, and the most troubling part is that she's forgetting more and more these days. Last night she wanted to go visit Hannah and Neville, and they've been gone for years. HR had to take her wand away from her, almost broke our hearts. Gin's coming over later today to talk to her about the move. HR and Mione tried talking to her before the party but you know Mum, she wouldn't hear it."

"Well, even though HR and Mione couldn't convince her I have faith in you and Gin. That reminds me." Lavinia nodded. "I need to send an owl to Gin about the portrait. So odd to think that Mortimer's portrait is up before mine, since he followed me. Heart attack at seventy…he should have known better than to be on a broom at that age."

Minnie looked over to Polly, and it was obvious from the look on her granddaughter's face that the conversation with Lavinia had confused her. "I'm sorry, dear. Lavinia was Hogwarts Headmaster after Dad, and John Mortimer was Headmaster after her. He died during a pickup game of Quidditch with his grandchildren. Very sudden."

Lavinia clasped her hands together. "Enough of the sad news, Willy says he has something exciting to show us. I hope it's better than the last time. I told the boy he can't train pixies, but he didn't listen to me." She looked over to Polly. "My son is the gamekeeper and teaches Care of Magical Creatures."

When they entered the grounds Polly couldn't take her eyes off the castle; it was amazing! So many turrets, windows, and it was so tall…nothing like Pryderi. She walked somewhat behind the older women and soon they were at a small little hut which, even in the relative warmth of the day, sprouted smoke from the top of its little chimney. After Lavinia knocked on the door a man with short blonde hair, a ruddy face and worn leather clothes stood before them.

"Wait until you see her, Mum, she's beautiful." He looked over to Polly. "Hello there, you aren't one of my students, are you? You're not in Ravenclaw, are you?"

Minnie introduced Polly, and after explaining that Pryderi did not have an extensive Care of Magical Creatures curriculum Willy rubbed his hands together. Soon, after a short walk, they stood inside a little barn and the smell of fresh hay entered Polly's nose as she looked around to see what was so wonderful. It didn't take her long to figure out, as everyone became quiet when the large grey horse walked around the corner, stretched out its wings and then folded them neatly along its back.

Willy held up a hand. "Quiet now, Dad's protective but the Mum is even more so." He patted the horse on its neck and gave it a carrot from one of his pockets. "No touching, ok?"

Polly looked into the stall and there, nestled into its mum was a small grey foal with tiny wings on its back. "What are they?"

"Granian winged horses. Quite rare in the British Isles, we usually have Aethonans. Traded some Thestrals to the bloke who teaches Creatures in the UMS. A breeding pair, that was almost too much to ask for, but he came through."

A large pressure on her back moved Polly forward a step, and she almost cried out in surprise. As she looked back the male Granian nosed her, specifically her pockets. She reached in and took out the shortbread she'd wrapped up earlier that morning. After receiving instruction from Willy she put the shortbread in her hand and held it out flat; the soft lips of the horse nuzzled her hand and soon the shortbread was all gone.

"They're quite beautiful, Willy." Her grandmum smiled at him. "We'll try to stop back before we head back to Colony House, if that's ok with you."

-ooo-

As they walked through the castle Polly couldn't take it all in, there was just too much to see. From the suits of armor, the ghostly lady that said a few words to her Gran, the moving staircases…it was all so grand compared to her school. For what seemed like the millionth time that day she wished her mum would have let her go to Hogwarts instead of insisting she attend Pryderi. She was trying to think of how she could convince her mum to let her attend Hogwarts when another ghost approached them, and unlike the lady before this one wasn't alone, as two spectral cats followed him. He stopped next to her Gran and one of the cats tried to rub against her leg, but since it was a ghost it simply passed through, causing her to have goosebumps as it felt like she'd put her leg in freezing water.

"Mr. Filch, she doesn't attend Hogwarts, she's my granddaughter. I understand your concern, but you must remember, term hasn't started yet. She can't be out of class."

The ghost mumbled something Polly couldn't hear and glided away, cats at his heels.

"Lavinia gave him one of those cats. It's a sweet little story, but I have something to show you. I believe Lavinia is waiting for us, so let's not tarry."

They walked through the halls until they stood at a doorway with two stone gargoyles flanking either side. Lavinia was talking to the left one while the right one looked as it was in a huff, staring pointedly at the ceiling. As soon as Lavinia noticed them she smiled. "Apparently someone is still upset that I retired. Shall we go in?"

Soon Polly was in the Headmaster's Office, surrounded by paintings of all the former Headmasters, some of which were asleep or absent. One of them was wide awake and smiling, though, and Polly knew him in an instant from all of the photographs; her Great-Grandfather Hank.

"Hello Dad, feel up for a visit?" Minnie stood in front of the painting. "Where's Uncle Neville?"

"Probably off at James and Alice's, as usual. He gets bored here when school isn't in session." He glanced over at Lavinia. "Don't tell me you reconsidered?"

Lavinia shook her head. "No, Hank, I haven't. I'm too old for Hogwarts."

"Nonsense, Albus was ancient. Weren't you, Albus?" The portrait Professor Muggle leaned towards the edge of his portrait as if trying to hear. "He's probably out and about, after all, there's what, a couple hundred of him hanging around?" He adjusted his glasses and looked over at Polly. "No, this can't be. Little Pauline? Gwen's girl?"

"I'm sixteen, I'm not little." Polly smiled at her Gran. "How did he know it was me?"

"Pictures, my dear." Minnie smiled at her. "HR and Lily have a portrait of Dad, they like to show him pictures and keep him up to date on the family. Now, I have some things to discuss with Lavinia. Why don't you sit down and have a chat?" She drew out her wand and conjured a comfortable chair in front of the portrait. "We'll be back soon."

After the older women left Polly sat down and looked at the Great-Grandfather she'd never met. _Where to start?_ "Um, do I call you Great-Granddad or…"

"Oh hell no, I mean, I know I'm dead, but I don't want to feel that old. Just call me Hank." He moved his glasses up to the top of his bald head and smiled. "So, your Gran must have wanted us to talk about something. I always said she could have been in Slytherin; that was nice and subtle, wasn't it? Mione would have just marched in here and told us to talk. What's up?"

It seemed so much easier talking to a portrait, and Polly unburdened herself to her great-granddad. She told him about how her Mum was being unreasonable, she hadn't been excited to stay at Colony House after Melody's birthday party, and that she really wished she could attend Hogwarts next term. After she finished Hank didn't say anything in the portrait, but he nodded and looked at her quite intently. Soon the silence became uncomfortable for Polly and she blurted out that with permission she'd been reading her Gran's diary and she wanted to know if her Gran was as boring when she was a kid as she was as an old lady. As soon as that was out of her mouth Polly covered her lips with her hands. _She hadn't meant to say that!_

Instead of being offended Hank laughed. "Sweetie, everybody gets boring when they get old. Well, not George Weasley, I doubt he was ever boring a day in his life. Drove Angelina batty at times, though. I know that I sure got boring when I got older, just a byproduct of having responsibilities and deciding what's important to you. I know Mel definitely wanted me to calm down after HR was born…"

"Like with the guns?" Polly raised an eyebrow at him. "Why did you have guns?"

"Holy shit she hated those things. Hates. Sorry, time's weird when you're dead, present tense, past tense, it all gets fucked up. Yes, just like the guns. Now that's a very long story, and I doubt you want to sit there all night, so we'll skip that for now. Minnie was definitely not a boring kid. Quiet, yes. Boring? Oh no. Now Mione may have been the one to always get in trouble, I swear that girl is responsible for the loss of most of my hair, but Minnie wasn't like that. She was sneaky, that's why I said she could have been in Slytherin with Gin. Just didn't have the heart for it, though, and bloody hell was she a smart kid. Too smart, sometimes. Got good grades, only had two detentions that I know of but Petal Farnsworth told me about one that she should have had…Petal taught DADA. Anyway, she wasn't boring, she just decided what she wanted and it was a little different than her brother and sisters. And then there's her godmother…goddamn Hermione Weasley was a smart woman. I mean, shit, she started Dumbledore University, first wizarding university in the world! Hermione loved books, just like me, so I guess Min didn't have a choice, surrounded by bookworms. And don't let Melody fool you, she's just as much of a book person as me, but not on the Muggle stuff. I've always been proud of Minerva for going to Pryderi. It's all about choices, Pauline. Staying in Scotland or England would have been the easy thing. Lord knows I fielded enough owls from people in the Ministry who wanted her to work with them. Think about it, she was seventeen, had never been away from her twin sister for very long, and there she was moving to Wales all by herself. Didn't know a soul except the old fart who interviewed her. And Pryderi is so different than Hogwarts. Then when she met Alan, well, two peas in a pod. Her other boyfriends, though, Jesus. She dated one Hufflepuff boy who was about as smart as one of Neville's plants. Actually, I think Nev had a couple plants that were smarter…anyway, he was a nice kid, he was in my house, after all, so I knew him and I told Mel when I found out that it wasn't going to work. Oh, he was a good looking kid; played Quidditch, but Merlin he was dumb. I knew that would never work out."

Polly laughed. "She told me about kissing a boy in Hogsmeade, when we walked over here from Stintborough. I can't remember…"

"Bill Mitherns. Heard about it later that day. One of the drawbacks of having your father teach at Hogwarts, the kids couldn't get away with anything. Oh, Mione tried, and I'm sure Gin actually _did_ get away with a few, but I knew all about their boyfriends. Well, Gin and Minnie's, mostly. Mione never dated and then sprung Scorpius on us. That was a good one. Pulled shoes out of the ceiling that night. Ask Melody about throwing shoes when you get home." Hank paused for a moment. "Tell her you talked to me first, that way you won't get an earful."

A slow voice drawled from the corner in an irritated tone. "Would you please stop prattling?"

Polly looked over to a portrait and saw a man in black with long black hair look at her as if she was something beneath his shoes. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm…"

"Fuck off, Severus; I'm talking to my great-granddaughter." Hank took off his glasses and shook his head. "Why don't you go see what Al's doing?"

The dark man stood up and walked out of the painting quickly, his black robe trailing behind him like a cape.

"Don't mind Snape, he likes to bitch and moan but deep down he's a decent guy. Don't let him hear that, though." Hank tapped his fingers for a moment. "What year is it again? It's easy to lose track."

"Two thousand and eighty-one, Gr…Hank." Polly arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I think it's been long enough. I think everybody in there is dead now, for the most part. Well, Mel isn't, and I do talk about her boobs some…shit, sorry. Um, yeah. You know I used to write books, right?"

Polly nodded. "We still use your textbook, they updated it, though. And I had to read _My Wand is Useless_ last year for Muggle Studies."

"Right, the sanitized for your protection versions. I'm sure the kids will love this. Ok, when you get back to Colony House you'll need a glass of firewhiskey and some pipe tobacco. Hopefully nobody's messed with it, but I doubt that; George was always good at that kind of thing."

-ooo-

The walk back to Colony House was intriguing for Polly, as she looked at her Gran in a different light. Brave? Hank had called her brave for moving to Wales. And then there was the thing about her boyfriends…but what really kept Polly's head spinning was wondering what was hidden in Colony House in the office under the desk.

"Gran, when we get back, um…I need some firewhiskey and some pipe tobacco."

"Oh bloody hell, Dad." She looked up at the sky. "Really?" Turning back to her granddaughter she gave her a stern look. "Why do you need those things?"

"Um…" Polly bit her bottom lip slightly and moved her hair over her ear. "Well, he said everybody's probably dead now and that Great-Gran Melody wouldn't mind now, so…it's a book. Three, actually. Well, they're kind of like journals. George Weasley did a spell that you have to put pipe tobacco in a glass of firewhiskey and pour it on the floor underneath the desk in the office then a secret little door would open."

Minnie stopped walking. "Are you telling me Dad hid…he's right, Mum would have pitched a right fit. Hmm…I don't know if I feel right reading those."

"But you're letting me read your diary, Gran."

"Touché."

As the two continued their walk towards Colony House Polly over at her gran. "He also said you dated a Hufflepuff boy who was good at Quidditch but as dumb as a plant."

"Merlin's socks, pants and underwear! He said that?" She smiled at Polly. "Well, yes, Hubert wasn't a very smart boy, that's for sure. But goodness, he was nice to look at. Quite good at Quidditch. And at snogging."

"Gran!" Polly rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you just said that! What if we run into him somewhere? I'm going to have to be nice and think 'you snogged my Gran.' I don't…"

Minnie's voice was quiet. "Oh no, dear, he died in the war. I heard he was engaged to witch from Belgium when it happened. Gin told me, Hugo wrote her about it in one of his letters." She sighed. "Yes, he wasn't bright, but he was sweet. Dreadfully boring, though."

They were quiet the rest of the way to Colony House, and when they entered Polly had forgotten all about her great-granddad's secret hiding place, her mind was focused on finding the war years entries in her Gran's diary. What had it been like to live through that? She heard her Great Aunt Gin and Melody talking and left her Gran to join them, walked slowly to the sitting room and picked up the diary. After flipping pages she found the entries and spent the rest of the afternoon, and most of the early evening, reading.


	4. Discoveries and Transitions

**Chapter 4: Discoveries and Transitions**

_18 August 2029_

_Dear Diary,_

_Where do I start? How about this: I hate it here. I should have known before I took the job, but it's too late now. How would it look for Dad if I quit before the term even started? I've made it through the first week of orientation, but it's been horrible. Uncle George had to send me a case of the Welsh Language Chews because they started the first meeting speaking in Welsh and I didn't understand a bloody word of it! Of course I didn't say anything, but during tea break Wilhelmina Gustov, she teaches Divination, asked me about something and I had to admit I had no idea what they were talking about. At least she said something when we started back up, and John Lewes, the Head, seemed rather put out when he had to switch over to English. Now I've been enrolled in Welsh language classes. Kill me now._

_I miss everything. I miss sitting in our bedroom at Colony House and talking with Mione until late at night or really until Mione falls asleep on me. Hell, I even miss her going on about Scorpius. I still can't believe they're engaged. Now Gin and Hugo? Saw that one coming a mile away. Not as bad as HR and Lily, but it does make sense. He's, well, he's Hugo, and I don't have to tell you that at one time I had a bit of a crush on him. Not as bad as Albus, though. I still wish we knew what happened to Al. It was so sad that he disappeared after Erin died. It's so hard to not have Mione to talk to, and even though we were apart at Hogwarts in different houses I knew that she would always be there for meals, that I'd see her every morning. It's almost like I'm wearing one shoe and missing the other one._

_I even miss Gin. She really changed after she left Hogwarts, she wasn't as, well, bitchy. It's so odd that even though we were never really close I've found myself writing her more and more. Not as much as Mione. I swear she has five owls and dictates her letters to house elves at Forthingsgate. It is weird to think of her living in Grandmum Lane's house, but she is the Quidditch star. Wouldn't do to have her live in a little flat above a cheese shop or something. I also miss HR, Lily and little Artie. I can't believe I won't get to see him until Christmas holiday. He's going to be so big by then. It's always so cozy to go to HR and Lily's place, and the food? Amazing. Lily's promised to send me some of her recipes. I didn't want to say anything but I think HR, as skinny as he's always been, is gaining weight. He's still as laconic and funny as ever, though._

_I miss sitting up late in Dad's office and talking to him about books while he plays his dreadful Muggle music. At least he knows by now not to play that horrid punk music, he plays the softer stuff when I'm in there. It's always been easy to talk to Dad, but what I realize now, more than I ever thought, is that I miss Mum. I never knew how much she meant to me until now. I've got to find a way to let her know without going all weepy over holiday. I better stop talking about Mum before I get weepy._

_I'm so glad it is Saturday and I don't have to deal with everyone today, I can just sit here in my little house and read and write. Maybe I'll make a cake later. It feels so odd to have my own place. Ever since I can remember I've shared, either with Mione or my roommates at Hogwarts, and now I finally have a place that's mine. No more picking up Mione's nasty Quidditch socks or Anastasia's things from the floor, I can finally have a clean space. Plus, nobody tried to wake me this morning, which was a good thing because if I'm totally honest (and I always am with you, Diary) I had a wee bit too much to drink last night. Let me tell you what happened._

_We finished up orientation for the day and the Transfiguration professor, Alan something, he suggested we all go to the pub. Some of the older professors declined, thank Merlin, but after the week I'd had I definitely needed a drink. Unfortunately Montague Smithwick, the total arse that is keeping me from teaching History of Magic, he decided to go as well. He's the last bloody person I wanted to have a drink with so I convinced Wilhelmina to go. I thought it would be a nice, collegial time, discussing student activities, tips for a new professor, things like that. Holy hippogriffs was I wrong. Almost the minute we got there the bloody DADA prof began asking me about Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. I tried to deflect things but he wasn't having it, and I finally had to tell him that I didn't talk to them about Voldemort and what had happened when they were at Hogwarts. He didn't take that well at all, and that's when he proceeded to tell me that he was against my hiring, that I was inadequate for the position and the only reason I was hired was that Dad wrote the textbook and that I knew the Potters and the Weasleys. I wanted to tell him to shove the firewhiskey bottle up his arse but I couldn't say anything. Luckily Wilhelmina told him to get stuffed and he left. _

_Everybody was in a foul mood at that point so when David Pleeple started questioning me about history I suggested we play a little drinking game. For every question I got right he would have to take a shot and for every question I got wrong I would take a shot. That old bastard never knew what hit him. I knew all those afternoons with Aunt Hermione would pay off! After the Flying Instructor and the Herbology professors (sorry, still can't remember all the names!) took him out of the pub I was, as Dad says, feeling a 'little big for my britches' so I stayed on and between Alan, Wilhelmina and Paul Conker, the Potions professor, we finished the bottle. Good thing I can hold my firewhiskey. I felt sorry for poor Alan (must find out his last name) because he was right pissed. Maybe I should make a few hangover potions and take them down to him._

_So here I am, Diary, sitting in my little house and writing this to you at two in the afternoon whilst still in my pajamas. I really don't want to get dressed today, I feel like Mum when she's depressed. And I am depressed. I thought I would be teaching History of Magic but its Muggle Studies and working in the library. At least I get a few more Galleons for the library bit. I start Welsh classes on Monday, I have to send an owl to Dad to ask for his teaching notes and I don't know what I'm going to do for the rest of the weekend. I wish Wimbourne was playing close by so I could go see Mione play, but it looks like I'll have to wait until they play the Harpies at Holyhead. What did I get myself into, Diary? I don't know if I can do this! And term hasn't even started yet. Fucking hell._

_Sod it all, I'm going to make a cake. Oh, someone's knocking at my door. Must dash._

_Minerva_

_P.S. It was Alan. His last name is Finnegan; I used one of Gin's tricks to get him to say his last name. He brought me a hangover potion. He said he'd already had three but he still looked horrible. _

Polly sat the book down and laughed to herself. So that was how her grandparents met! It also explained why every year her Dad gave her Gran a bottle of Old Ogden's for Christmas and her Granddad a case of butterbeer. She stretched her back and yawned, and after looking at the clock on the mantle over the fireplace Polly realized that it was very late, or early, depending on your point of view. She sat the diary down on the sofa and walked into the kitchen, and it was when she had her head in the refrigerator, trying to decide what to snack on, that she saw the fuzzy blue slippers.

"Looking for a snack, dear?" Minnie moved around the corner and came to stand next to Polly. "I'm afraid the pie's all gone, Gin took it home to Hugo. How about ice cream?"

Polly looked over at her Gran and it was very odd to see her like that. She'd stayed with her Gran before, but now, after reading what she had in the diary, and seeing her Gran with her hair all long and loose… "Um, sure, ice cream sounds splendid."

-ooo-

As one of the dumber soap operas played on WeasleyVision Polly took another spoonful of warm chocolate brownie and mixed it into her ice cream, making sure to snag a dollop of homemade whipped cream on the way. She wasn't sure if her Gran was spoiling her or if this was usual for her, all of the sweets. It was a definite contrast to her house, as her Mum wouldn't let her have hardly any sweets growing up. Polly was comparing the differences in acceptable late night snack options when she heard her Gran say something.

"Mmmm, sorry? What was that?"

Minnie put her spoon into her bowl for another bite. "I asked what part in the diary you were reading tonight. Hopefully nothing too embarrassing."

Polly set her bowl aside to let some of the ice cream melt a bit, as she liked it semi-soupy. "Well, I read about the war, how Hugo went off to war, how you spent a lot of time with Hermione and Ron. Oh, and Rosie. It was horrible, all those things that happened. And Albus Potter's wife…" She shook her head. "But then I skipped ahead and read about your first few weeks at Pryderi. It was cute, how Granddad brought you a hangover potion."

After chuckling slightly Minnie sat her bowl down and turned off the WeasleyVision. "Yes, it was rather cute. I love your Grandfather dearly, but the man just cannot drink firewhiskey. Gin and I inherited our, what did Dad call it? Oh yes, our 'strong-ass livers' from my grandfather Bramble. I wish we could have met him." After a few moments she looked over at Polly. "I am surprised at you, though. I've been waiting all night for you to ask me for tobacco and firewhiskey."

"Holy sh…" Polly stopped and looked at her Gran, who began laughing loudly. "Um, sorry, Gran. Mum's always on me about cursing. Why are you laughing?"

"Did you listen when you talked to Dad's portrait? I mean, really listen? Mum was _always_ on him about his language. The Muggle Studies classes were quite distraught when he stopped teaching and became Headmaster, no more Hogsmeade swearing parties. 'Holy shit' is quite appropriate in this occasion. Finish your ice cream and we'll go to the office."

"Um…can I take it into the office?"

Minnie nodded slowly. "Yes, but for Merlin's sake don't spill it on anything or we'll never hear the end of it."

The two witches walked into the office and Minnie reached around the corner and turned on the light switch. Polly gave her an odd look. "Why didn't you use magic, Gran?"

"Dad kept this room as Muggle as possible. He said it was his little refuge." Minnie sat her bowl on the desk. "Now I've gone ahead and prepared everything, I don't think HR will miss that much pipe tobacco and I decided that this bottle would be appropriate." She took a dusty bottle off of the desk and handed it to Polly, who took it in one hand and placed her ice cream bowl on the desk with the other hand. "It was a gift from all of us kids when Dad retired from Hogwarts, and it's been sitting in the back of the cabinet for years."

"Are you sure, Gran? I'm not of age."

Minnie arched an eyebrow at her blonde granddaughter in pink pajamas. "And I'm _sure_ you'll _never_ let firewhiskey touch your lips until you're of age."

"Well…"

"That's what I thought. Don't tell me the details, I am a professor. But I was young once, too. Open it up and let's see what Dad's been hiding all these years."

Polly uncorked the bottle of Old Ogden's and poured it in a glass. Then, after taking a small amount of pipe tobacco from a little dish on the desk, she sprinkled it into the liquid and swished it around, making the tobacco float about for a bit before settling to the bottom of the glass. Once that was complete she and her Gran moved the chair from the desk and knelt down, Minnie in a much slower fashion than Polly.

"What now?"

"Pour it out, dear. That's what Dad said."

Without another word Polly poured the liquid over the worn wooden floor. Instead of sitting on the surface and spilling out in all directions as liquid usually does the firewhiskey pooled around a single spot and then sank through the floorboards as if watering a plant. After a few seconds the distinct outline of a square began to take shape, culminating with a distinct latch on the surface of the wood next to Polly. Once she'd reached down and made sure that it was actually real Polly lifted up the lid, revealing a large package tied with purple ribbon.

"George helped with that, no mistake. That's the ribbon they used to use at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes."

"They still do, Gran."

"Right, well, lift it out!"

Polly reached in, pulled out the bundle, and sat it on the floor between her and her Gran. She untied the ribbon, moved the paper away and looked up to her Gran in confusion.

"Who is Ian Coswock?"

"Oh ho, now _that_ was an odd wizard. He was Dad's publishing agent and one of the most, well odd is the best word, oddest people you'd ever meet in your life. What's it say about Ian?"

"It says 'If you're reading this and your name is Ian Coswock…fuck off.' Wow."

"Yep, that's Dad."

Polly moved the cover sheet aside and found three large folders as well as some smaller folders, all of them stuffed with papers. She opened the first one and began to read. After a moment she looked up at her Gran. "They really are his journals. This one starts the first night he ever spent at Hogwarts."

"Merlin's pants!" Minnie accepted the folder from Polly. "Dad printed all these out…we used to have a printer here in the office. It was a Muggle thing, worked with his laptop." She waved off her granddaughter. "I'll explain later."

Polly looked at her Gran and watched as she began flipping through the folders. The two of them became quite interested in their reading material, so when the portrait spoke it scared both of them half to death.

"Minerva, is that you, dear?"

Minnie stood up slowly and walked over to the portrait. "Yes, it is, Professor McGonagall. Did you know these were here?"

Polly walked over and joined her grandmum in front of the portrait. "Gran, is this the professor you were named after?"

Minnie smiled. "No dear, this is the _Headmistress_ that I was named after. Minerva, this is Pauline, my granddaughter."

Minerva McGonagall cocked her head to the side and petted her tabby cat. "Yes, I can see it, as well as your father. And to answer the question, yes, I did know about the books. I was the one who told Hank that his journals would be valuable once he'd passed, and after he read a few passages I agreed with him that it was better that they sit for a while. How is your mother, Minnie? She hasn't come into the office in quite some time."

As Minnie filled in the portrait Polly flipped through some pages until she stopped and began reading. Her profanity laced exclamation caused the conversation to cease in the room.

"Yes?" Her grandmum looked at her. "What is it?"

"Um…I just came to the part where he and Melody were fighting and he said he didn't care about Lavender's boobs."

"Oh my." Minerva McGonagall put a hand to her mouth. "He did say he didn't pull any punches. Perhaps you should speak to your siblings before you do anything with those, Minnie."

-ooo-

It was eight in the morning when Mione arrived at Colony House. She walked in the back door, as usual, and took a deep breath. "Croissants? Min! You know I'm on a diet!"

Minnie took a plate of still warm croissants and held them in front of her sister's nose. "You're always on a diet. Coffee or tea?"

"Tea. White no sugar, I've given it up." She sat down at the kitchen table and looked over to Polly. "You look horrible. Did you two stay up all night reading?"

"Mmm-hmmm. Couldn't stop. Did you know Hank…"

"Wait for everyone else, dear." Minnie put her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. "Would you pop over and see if Mum's awake?" After Polly left the room Minnie sat down next to Mione. "Have you heard from HR and Gin?"

"HR will be over soon. I talked to Hugo via Floo, Gin's probably still asleep." She took out her wand, waved over the tea and poured the milk. "Sorry, I've been up for ages. Do you think Mum's ready?"

"I don't think she'll ever be ready, honestly. Mione, she's worse than what I thought. I know you told me, and she is one hundred, for Merlin's sake. It's to be expected. But this isn't like Dad; he went quickly at the end. She just seems to linger…and talking with her is so difficult these days."

"Scorpius and I have talked about it. It reminds us of Mr. M. It was so sad at the end. He kept asking Mrs. M to take a walk with him. I mean, she'd been in her wheelchair since…not too long after Scorpius was born. And when he'd wake up at night, screaming at Lucius and Voldemort…" Mione shuddered. "Horrible."

Polly walked in and gave her grandmum an odd look. "Um, she wants something called beenyays and told me to take out my spit, whatever that means."

Mione and Minnie looked at each other; Minnie closed her eyes while Mione sighed loudly. Minnie looked over and with a sad voice explained. "She wants beignets; they're a pastry they serve in New Orleans. That's where she and Dad went on their honeymoon. And as for Spit…"

"He was the dog." Mione shook her head. "A little sawed-off Welsh Corgi that he surprised Mum with the year HR was born. He was kind of old when we were born."

The Floo roared to life and HR stepped out of the fireplace, bending his long frame before finally straightening up. "Well, it's the short sisters minus one. Gin still sleeping?"

Mione rolled her eyes. "Of course, it's before ten."

Polly watched as her great-uncle sat down next to her, took a croissant and began buttering it. "Good morning, Pauline. I understand you and Dad had a good chat?"

"Um, good morning and yes, yes we did." Polly looked at him for a moment. "Do you have a portrait?"

HR's nod was slow and deliberate. "Yes, yes we do. We also have one of the Potters, but usually it's just Ginny who's there, Harry has about as many or more than Dumbledore."

Once again the Floo roared to life and Gin Weasley entered, the last of the Boyd children to arrive at the impromptu conference. Polly was amazed at her, as even though it was obvious that she'd just woken up, and she was older than her Gran, she still looked as put together, but not in a studied way. As she sat down next to HR her bangle bracelets jangled against the kitchen table.

"Hugo said there'd be coffee, and it must be pretty important to call me at this time of the morning. Oh hey, who made croissants?"

"Minnie." Mione and HR said it together.

"Figures." Gin took a bite of one and then looked over to Polly. "He also said you found something and would explain, and it's about Dad. First things first, though. How's Mum?"

Minnie leaned over to her granddaughter. "Why don't you give us a bit of privacy for a while, dear? You can read in the office if you'd like."

-ooo-

Instead of continuing her reading of the newly discovered journals Polly opened her Grandmum's diary. She thought of picking back up at the last place, when her Gran had started at Pryderi and had just met her Granddad, but flipped back until she found another long entry and stopped. The date was smudged, as if by water, but the year was still legible.

_2028_

_Dear Diary,_

_I think my heart is broken, and not in the way that you think. I've just come back from Grimmauld Place, and Albus…Al is a mess. He is totally devastated. I still can't believe his wife Erin died in the war at that mobile Healer unit thingy. I took Paige over with me, and after we told Al that she's our cousin he finally remembered. He met her year that he told Harry and Ginny that he wanted to be an actor. I'll admit that I didn't think too nicely about Erin at first, but I already told you all about that. I gave up my dream of being Mrs. Albus Potter a long time ago and so did Mione. But watching him break apart like that…I didn't know what to do. I gave him a hug before we left but it was like hugging a tree, he was just there._

_Everybody's horribly upset. When Dad got the news he sat down in his big green chair and cried. I've seen Dad cry before, but always just a little bit. This time he really cried. I know he and Mum are Al's godparents but I really realized how much they love Al. Even more I realize how much Al loved Erin._

_Diary, I hope that one day I'll find someone who will love me as much as Al loved Erin. And I hope, if there's any goodness in the world, that Al will find someone who will help him take the hurt away. After everything that Harry went through it just isn't fair that Al has to go through this, but this fucking war is horrible. I hope it ends soon. _

_Anastasia told me that Hubert Featherwick was killed in Switzerland. I can't believe that a boy who I dated is dead. He was so good looking, and I couldn't help but smile when Harriet Williams showed me the picture he sent her, the one in his uniform. She knew that Hubert and I broke up on good terms. I can't believe he's dead. I haven't even left Hogwarts yet, this isn't supposed to happen! This war has to end soon. How many more boys that I know will die? How many more people like Erin? What will happen to everyone? And if the war goes badly, what will happen to Dad? The anti-Muggle side hates him. I know Harry had to have the Aurors protect him when he started at Hogwarts, what will happen if…no, I can't think about it. It won't do any good. I have to remember what Aunt Hermione says; always look on the bright side, even if it's so dark you think the good things will never happen. We have to have faith. We have to win this war. Hugo and all the others will have to come home soon._

_I have to go, Diary. I need to write a letter to Aunt Hermione. Uncle Ron says that it's really good that I write her so often, he says it keeps her spirits up. Maybe this time she can help me._

_Minerva_

"Polly? Can you come here?" Minnie's voice rang through the house.

"Coming!" Polly put a bookmark in the diary and headed into the kitchen where everyone was drinking tea except for her Great Aunt Gin who had a big coffee mug in front of her. The croissant plate, however, was very empty. "Yes, Gran?"

"We need your help. Can you go sit with Mum for a while? We need you to keep her occupied. Polly, your parents are coming over this morning, as well as the rest of the family. We're moving Mum to Mione's house today."

"Whoa." Polly pushed her hair behind her ear. "Are you sure?"

HR nodded. "I'm afraid so. It's time."

Polly nodded and even though she felt the nerves begin to make her stomach flutter she walked into her Great-Grandmum's bedroom. As she opened the door she noticed that Melody had barely touched her breakfast; she had a faraway look on her face and was staring out the window. After opening the door all the way she walked in and sat on the chair next to the bed. "Um, can I get you anything? Another cup of tea?"

Melody started, blinked her eyes several times and looked at Polly somewhat oddly. "Minerva. Have you seen my wand?"

Instead of correcting her Polly felt sad about Melody, especially after reading what Hank had put down in his journals. It seemed so wretched, here was this woman who had lived through so much, and now everything was falling away from her. "No, I haven't seen it."

Her voice was slow, but the words were distinct. "Hmmph. Don't tell HR, he'll want to make me a new one. You picked a good one, sweetie. Alan's such a nice boy, even if his family is nasty to him. He's got a good heart. And at least Virginia's home now." She reached up with a shaky hand and touched her hair, causing the silver charm bracelet to jingle. "I think she helped turn my hair grey. Oh, and tell your father I think my bracelet's broken. It hasn't tingled in ages. Either that or he's found some new bird with big boobs." She laughed and smiled. "It has to be broken; I know that would never happen."

"I'm sure they can fix it." Polly nodded nervously and wondered what she meant by a bracelet tingling. "It must be broken."

"Fiona must be losing her touch." Melody smoothed the ancient afghan that covered her lap. "I still can't believe you're staying in Wales. I always hoped you'd come back to Hogwarts. A mother can hope." Without another word she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep noiselessly.

Polly sat there for quite a while, staring at her great-grandmum. She'd always taken her for granted; she'd just always been there. When she was little she'd hated coming to Stintborough, it had always smelled weird and the cookies were hard and horrible, but she'd had to eat them anyway. Now, looking at Melody, and thinking back on her Gran she just felt so sad and helpless. Why hadn't she taken the time to get to know her, ask her all the questions that now were spinning around in her head? Why hadn't she asked about all the people in the pictures?

The door opened slowly and she saw her Mum's head ease into the room. "Is she ok, Polly?"

"Yes, Mum. She just fell asleep."

"You can join us now. It's quite crowded." Gwen jerked her head towards the other room. "Come on."

The rest of the afternoon went by in a surreal blur. There was a brief section of shouting when HR told Melody that she needed to move in with Mione, that they couldn't keep having people stay with her all the time. Melody had yelled and told them that it was her house and she wasn't moving, that Hank would be home soon and sort them out. She even tried to ground Mione from her broom. Eventually there was a brief moment of lucidity when she cried and finally agreed. From there it was a series of people packing things and moving them out, a moving company showed up and took away everything from Melody's bedroom. Then it was the quiet of the afternoon, people drinking tea and sitting in chairs, talking quietly to each other.

It was only when her father came over and put his arm around Polly that she seemed to snap back into reality. "Hi Dad."

"Hi yourself, sugar. What a day, huh?" Archie gave her a resigned smile. "We all knew this was coming, we just didn't want it to get here."

"It's so sad, Dad! I've been reading what Hank wrote, and, and…"

"We all get old, honey. Even the smartest wizards in the world have never been able to figure out how to stop that." He took a look at her. "I know your Gran has a lot going on right now, if you don't want to stay…"

"Do I have to? Can I stay?"

He smiled at her. "So you want to stay a little longer with your Gran?" Archie nodded thoughtfully. "I think she'd be fine with that."

Polly was silent for a while and then turned abruptly to him. "What's going to happen to the house? They can't sell it!"

Ah yeah, well…why don't you ask your Gran about that." He kissed her on the top of her head. "You make me feel old. When did you get so grown-up?"

She rolled her eyes at him, went over to the kitchen table and sat between her Mum and her Grandmum. "Gran, Dad said to ask you about what's going to happen to Colony House." She noticed her Mum give her Gran a funny look. "Well you can't sell it. I mean, we just found the books in the office. Who knows what else is in there? And the shed? There's tons of stuff out there."

"We will have to clean out the shed." Gwen looked over at her daughter. "Sounds like you'd like to help. You don't want to just chuck it all in the rubbish?"

"Mum!" Polly rolled her eyes. "Gran took stuff down to a museum! It's…I'm sure there are other things the museum would want."

"So Colony House isn't a bad place after all?" Her Grandmum smiled at her and then turned back to her mum. "Oh quit milking it, Gwen. Tell the girl."

Gwen fixed her daughter with a steady gaze. "They all talked about it, Polly. We're moving here. You've always been on me about attending Hogwarts, what do you think?"

Polly threw her arms around her Mum, but after a bit she turned hesitantly towards her Gran. "If I go to Hogwarts it means that I won't see you as much…and I don't want to…"

Minnie pulled her into a hug. "Oh shush. I saw the way you were when we visited. You'll love it. Merlin knows I did."


	5. One of Them

**Chapter 5: One of Them**

Polly woke up on the sofa with a light blanket over her legs; her shoes were on the floor and there was a pillow underneath her head from one of the bedrooms. After sitting up and rubbing her eyes she took a look at her watch. Was it really almost seven? "Gran?"

A few moments later Minnie came into the room, wiping her hands on her apron. Polly could see that her Gran was very tired, but beyond that she looked emotionally spent. "Yes, dear? Are you hungry?"

After moving the blanket off Polly put her feet on the floor. "Did everybody leave?"

"Yes, dear. I'm glad you woke up; we're going to Gin and Hugo's tonight for supper. I just have to take the Tantallon Cakes out of the oven and we'll be off."

As Minnie left the room Polly stretched and yawned. She'd stayed up the entire night reading before, most of the time with one of those Muggle romance books that Emma Brooke, her friend from Pryderi, always let her borrow. Emma even marked the pages and underlined the smutty parts. Her smile left abruptly when she thought about Emma…she wouldn't see Emma when term started, she'd be going to Hogwarts. As much as she'd always wanted to attend Hogwarts, all of her friends were at Pryderi…

"Five minutes!" Minnie's voice carried in from the kitchen.

Polly slipped on her shoes and hurriedly went to the loo. As she looked in the mirror she frowned for a few minutes, but then she couldn't stop smiling. She was going to Hogwarts! Finally! Now she could actually ask her Gran, not to mention all of her great-aunts and her great-uncle, what it was like going to Hogwarts. Before she'd always tuned it out, as it had seemed cruel to her that they got to go to that school while she had to go to Pryderi all the way over in Wales. Then again, it was all of her Gran's sisters and brother, and their spouses. They were always so, well, intimidating. At least they were going to Gin's house. From what her mum said when she was little everyone always wanted to go to her house, as there never seemed to be any rules. Hopefully it would be the same.

-ooo-

Almost as soon as they had arrived in Satterbourne, just after they had set down the food the Floo roared to life. Mione needed Minnie's help at Forthingsgate, as Melody was not adjusting well. Minnie made her apologies, promised Polly that she would return as soon as possible and after a quick toss of Floo powder she disappeared, leaving Polly alone with her Great-Aunts and Uncles. She sat there rather awkwardly at the big kitchen table, as she didn't know them very well at all. In fact, if she was being honest with herself, she had only spoken to them at family reunions and events like weddings and funerals.

"I should really go over and help." HR looked over to Lily. "I am the oldest."

"Let your sisters take care of it." Lily shook her head at him. "Too many people will only confuse your mum. If they want your help, they'll ask."

"Right." Gin stood up, her bangles jingling. "I don't know about you lot but after today I could use a drink." She walked over to the sideboard, pulled down a bottle of firewhiskey. "Yes, Hugo, it's ó Conchobhair. Last bottle, actually." After that she took out her wand and waved over five glasses.

Polly stared at the glass in front of her. "Um, I don't think Gran would approve."

"Phhhhpppt." Gin made a rude noise. "Like she never had a sip when she was underage. Ok, you're probably right, then. Butterbeer for you…you might have inherited your Granddad's firewhiskey issues."

"Gran did that?" Polly looked at Gin oddly. "I would have never guessed that Gran ever did anything like that."

HR leaned over the table. "Keep reading that diary. I'm sure you'll find out a few things." He looked over to Hugo. "Remember what happened at your wedding reception?"

Gin placed a butterbeer in front of Polly, who immediately took a sip but kept her concentration on the conversation.

"Oh Merlin." Hugo nodded. "I thought the only way out was going to be confunding that Muggle police constable. Do you know what Melody would have done if Minnie and Alan had been thrown into jail?"

"Jail?" Polly almost spilled her butterbeer. "Why in Merlin's name would Gran and Grandpa be arrested?"

All of her aunts and uncles looked at each other. Finally Gin took pity on her. "A Muggle car was involved and there was nudity. I won't say anything else. You're a smart girl with a boyfriend, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Bloody hell!" Polly sat back in the chair, causing everyone to laugh. "I thought Gran was always boring before, but now? After the diary and all the stories?"

HR leaned back in his chair and took a long sip of firewhiskey. "It's good, Gin, but I still prefer Old Ogden's. And Polly, I know you've been reading Minnie's diary but I'm more interested in the other reading material. You found Dad's old journals?"

Polly nodded quickly, and when she began to speak she noticed that all of them were watching her intently. Hugo had his arm on the back of Gin's chair and Lily sat closely to HR, but all of them were quite focused on her. "Oh, yeah, I did. I talked to his portrait at Hogwarts…I still can't believe I get to go there next term. It was like reading Gran's diary but crazier. I mean, he's talking about people from history, and other famous people, and I only know about them from, well…" She suddenly realized that she was talking about Lily's parents as well as Hugo's parents.

"It's ok, we're used to it." Hugo nodded and smiled at her. "Besides being interesting to read I think it'd be fun to read about how Hank really felt about things. Even though he wrote that book about discovering things, the Useless book, I always got the feeling he never really told us the real story."

"You're right, love." Gin nodded at her husband. "Sanitized for our protection; if it was the real thing it would be about twenty pages of cursing, minimum. Come on, Polly, I know you and Minnie read almost all of last night, what are some of the best bits?"

"Um…" Polly looked at her butterbeer and began to pick the label off of the bottle. "I'm not sure I should say."

HR leaned over close and patted her on the shoulder. "Dad wouldn't have told you if he didn't want us to know. He could have waited. He chose you for a reason. Besides, we need to know whether or not we should publish them or not." He straightened up and took a drink of firewhiskey. "I know I get owls every now and then asking for some of Dad's papers, or if he had anything left unpublished."

"We get the same thing." Hugo nodded. "He's right, Polly, what can you tell us?"

Polly took a big drink of butterbeer and began her story. Of course they knew how Hank and Melody had met, and they knew that he'd escorted Ginny Potter to a red carpet event, but they didn't know exactly what had happened after that event. From there on out it became a series of surprised exclamations from everyone about the other things, the extent that the WLF had been after Hank, and most importantly that he had a hand in the deaths of two dark wizards after his brother's wedding in the United Magical States.

"Holy shit." Gin took a big drink of firewhiskey, almost draining her glass. "He never mentioned that once."

"I'm pretty sure, knowing Dad, he didn't like to even think about it." HR poured some more firewhiskey into his glass. "And as for the spell? He always said that the only things he could do with his wand were occasionally light his pipe and set Christmas presents on fire. You know that's one of the reasons I was always so interested in wands, Dad's…crap abilities." He looked over to Polly. "How much have you read?"

"Just the first one." She took a big breath. "I was tired, but I wanted to keep reading. There's two more of them that I haven't even touched." Polly looked over to HR. "You weren't even born yet. In the first one they just got engaged. Oh!" Her eyes went wide as she remembered something she was going to ask her Gran. "There was one thing I was wondering about. A sporran…"

"Balthasar?" HR chuckled. "I've got him at home. He's really grumpy these days. Guess that happens when you're that old."

"You would know." Gin elbowed HR and then gave Polly a sly look. "But I bet you're still interested in what your Gran was like, aren't you? Tell you what, let me Floo Mione and see how they're doing, and if they're going to be a while we'll tell you some _really_ good stories."

-ooo-

Minnie and Mione returned shortly, which brought some surprised looks from the occupants of the kitchen table. As Mione sat down she shook her head, saying that Melody was through with her and Minnie and only wanted Scorpius to attend her, something that brought some chuckles from the Boyd siblings. Soon, though, Polly could tell from the hushed conversation and sideways glances that it was time for a 'grown-up' talk, so she excused herself from the table. After finding her way into Professor Muggle's old office she took out her gran's diary again as she wondered if she could find any of the 'really good stories' that Gin had mentioned. After flipping through for a while she landed on a long entry and began reading.

_Easter Sunday 2030_

_Dear Diary,_

_That seems to have gone off well. I have to admit, when Alan invited me to his parent's for Easter dinner I was very, very nervous. The Finnegans are such a big family, but after going to all the Weasley things for so many years that wasn't the intimidating part, it was the fact that except for Alan they are all Muggles. Of course they all know that he is a wizard, except for his grandparents, which made things uncomfortable. His Gran, apparently, has always thought him odd and has said for years that he isn't right. Before I get into the details I suppose I should tell you a bit about his family._

_Alan is the baby of the family and was a very large surprise for his parents. Roger was almost fifty and Gemma, his mum, was a little over forty when he was born. Peter, his oldest brother, was eighteen when Alan was born. Can you imagine that? Doing the maths Mark was fifteen, Declan was thirteen and Anna, his closest sibling, was ten. I can't imagine how Roger and Gemma managed with a newborn at that age, but I suppose having older children about made taking care of Alan easier. They were all very nice when Alan introduced me, very polite, and Declan did give Alan a bit of teasing about me. Apparently they thought that Alan would find his way, especially with girls, due to his 'odd nature' or something like that. At that point Harriet, Alan's gran, made herself known by saying that she feared that Alan would never bring home a girl because of his "weirdness." The room was very quiet after that and luckily his sister Anna asked if I'd like to help in the kitchen._

_I was never so happy to be in a kitchen in all of my life. I was also happy that all those years in Grandma Karen's kitchen over summer visits paid off, as I knew how to use all of the Muggle cooking implements. I think Alan's mum was happy to see that I could cook, and most of all that I could use a food processor and microwave. When Harriet and Gemma (Gran and Mum) began asking me what I do I told them that I teach and that I work in the library. Thankfully they didn't ask me where, as I didn't want to bring up something that was obviously a sensitive subject. _

_Once we'd sat down at the table and said the blessing Easter dinner commenced, and after all of those dinners at Colony House, The Burrow and at Ginny and Harry's house it was…well, it was very, very different. Almost too polite. Luckily I knew something about the main topic of conversation, the Muggle football team called Everton as Dad follows them. Roger (Alan's Dad) was very happy to hear that I knew about football, as apparently he'd been trying to get Alan involved with the team for years. They were very interested when I spoke about how I visit Grandma and Grandpa Boyd in America over the summers. I did notice that Alan was very quiet but I did catch him with a big smile at least once or twice._

_It was his Gran that started the argument, and somehow I'm not surprised. Things had been going quite well, I'd just made Roger very happy that I knew what Nil Satis Nisi Optimum means (it's an Everton football thing) when his Gran asked me where it is that I teach. When I told her it was at the same school Alan does, well that's when things all went to hell. His Gran said it was bad enough that Alan was "one of them" but that he'd brought another one in the house was too much for her and that's when she pushed herself away from the table. His grandfather said nothing but got up and walked out of the room after throwing his napkin on the table. Apparently the fact that the family was hiding the fact that Alan is a wizard was a very ill-kept secret, but his parents were shocked to say the least. Roger went in and began yelling at her, and Gemma began apologizing to me. Declan looked as if he'd been slapped and as for the others, well the other brothers and their wives began talking quietly amongst themselves, sometimes not even trying to bother that they were looking at me. Anna, thank Merlin for Anna, as she made her husband (Jim? John? I can't recall) she made him budge over and sat next to me and began apologizing as well. And Alan? Poor Alan, I just wanted to hug him, he looked so angry. _

_After that most of the family left, I'm afraid, except for Anna and her husband. Roger returned after taking Alan's grandparents home, and then after coffee was brought out we had a long, awkward and tedious talk. Alan didn't say much throughout except to say that he'd be damned if he was going to accept an apology from his gran. I explained that my Dad's a Muggle and my Mum's a witch, and that I knew how to do a lot of things that most witches don't know how to do. That made Gemma happy, and Roger? Bless his heart, he said that he didn't care if I had horns and a forked tail, that I was an Everton supporter and that was all he needed to know._

_When Alan and I returned to Pryderi that night he was very, very quiet. It took me a while, but after I brought him a bowl of ice cream with some biscuits I'd made earlier he told me what it was like when he found out he was a wizard, and even more importantly, how his family had reacted. I also found out something that I did not know, that everyone doesn't go to Hogwarts. Apparently his grandfather was Welsh, so that explains why the Pryderi staff contacted his family. It is so odd to think that if he would have gone to Hogwarts that Dad would have visited his family to tell him he was a wizard, as Dad always goes to tell the Muggleborns. He lit a fire in the fireplace and we spent the entire night on the couch wrapped up in the knitted blanked Molly Weasley made me when I left Hogwarts, just talking the whole night. I was very glad we were on holiday as not only were we very tired, but he was quite worried that if anyone saw him leaving my little cottage that I would have a bad reputation! He is so thoughtful. _

_So, Diary, that was my Easter. I must get some sleep know as I am thoroughly knackered. Maybe I'll ask him if he'd like to join me for supper later tonight. I have to have something good in the kitchen._

_Minnie_

Polly sat back for a moment. She'd never thought about the particulars of her grandparents, especially her grandfather's Muggle relatives. In reality she'd just thought about them just like her Muggle relatives, well, the stories about them, anyway. A part of Professor Muggle's journal came back into her mind, how his mum had said that she'd rather him be with Melody than his ex-girlfriend, and the phrase 'rather a witch than a bitch' came to the forefront of her mind and made her smile. Why wouldn't Muggles want a son or daughter who was a witch or wizard? It must have been hard for her grandparents; she'd have to ask her Gran about that later.

-ooo-

Apparently Scorpius wasn't holding down the fort too well, as another Floo call came in and Mione and Minnie were called away once again. Minnie came into the room and told Polly that she was sorry, but it might be a while, but most importantly to not take everything that Gin or HR said as the truth. Once Minnie had left Polly sat with the diary in her lap, wondering exactly what her Gran meant. It didn't take long to find out.

"So, you want to hear some stories?" Gin stood in the doorway, her silvery hair framing her face.

Even though her face was lined with wrinkles Polly could see the youthful image of her great-aunt from the pictures still there, especially around the eyes. "Sure." She sat the diary on the chair. "You know, Gran said not to believe everything you say."

"Phppppt. She and HR were the good ones. Come on."

After joining everyone at the kitchen table, before any of the stories about her Gran could be started, she just couldn't help herself. "What's it like going to Hogwarts? How will I get sorted? Oh, and what about…"

"Definitely Minnie's granddaughter." HR chuckled. "Always with the questions."

"Oh Merlin, tell me about it." Gin shook her head. "Those two were always a pain in my arse. HR, remember when Mione did her first bit of accidental magic before Minnie? I thought the questions would never end."

"Well, she did have a reason." HR adjusted his glasses and looked over to Polly. "You have to remember, Dad was crap with his wand. To be honest the only thing he could really do was make a small fire. Mum did say something about another spell once, but…"

Polly sat up straight in her chair. "Oh! I just read about that. He did a shielding spell in the UMS, after a wedding. They were attacked by the WLF and the Knights of the Wand."

All of the grown-ups looked at Polly for a moment and the room was silent. Eventually, though, Lily broke the quiet. "Dad always said not to let Hank fool you; he had some tricks up his sleeve."

"Not to mention that bloody notebook that said if you did magic in his classroom." Hugo scratched his chin with the last three fingers of his hand. "I should have listened to you, HR, and not Uncle George. Got a week of detention. Mum was _thrilled_."

HR smiled. "I told you, but you wouldn't listen. Polly, to answer your question, they do a private sorting ceremony in the Headmaster's office. And as for Hogwarts? Well, it is one of the best places on earth. A lot of important things have happened at that school." He put his arm around Lily's chair. "You can learn a lot. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do great. Minnie says you're a good student."

Polly rolled her eyes. "I wish. Transfiguration is hard enough, let alone with Granddad teaching it. And I can't fly to save my life, so Quidditch is out, but Charms isn't bad. I read the Divination book three times but it just doesn't seem to…"

Gin laughed. "Yep, you're Minnie's granddaughter all right. Three times? I made it through about half of that book and gave up. If it wasn't for Mikey Moorplunk I would never have passed." She looked over to Polly. "I cheated and just made stuff up. As long as it sounded good they didn't care. Not like you can prove it."

Instead of commenting on Gin's cheating another thought came to Polly, and she thought it would be easier than asking her Gran. "Um, I just read in Gran's diary about the Easter when she met Granddad's family."

Gin snorted. "Oh shit, those people…"

"Gin." Hugo shook his head. "They were nice enough, well, at least his sister was. Polly, you have to remember not all Muggles are so accepting. At least we had the _real _reception at Forthingsgate."

HR took a drink of firewhiskey after adding a small amount of water. "It wasn't easy for your Gran. There were times that all of us wished that Dad's family weren't all Muggles. I used to go over to Lily's house and it was so different, I mean, Harry and Ginny could use magic and did so all the time. There was a real possibility that at least one of us kids would be a Muggle or a squib; think about that. What would it have been like to be the only one in the family, well, except Dad, that couldn't do magic? I know I worried about it."

"Until you turned my hair purple, you git." Gin elbowed her brother. "I still haven't forgotten that."

"Ignore her. Most of us do." HR smiled. "So you understand why your Gran was worried about not getting her magic. It isn't surprising, knowing Minnie, that her magic involved food. It happened, believe it or not, at Grandma and Grandpa Boyd's house in Florida. Grandpa Boyd was on a special diet and couldn't have his favorite biscuits, or cookies as he always called them. Grandma Boyd made amazing cookies, amongst other things, that's where Dad and Min learned to cook."

"She was amazing." Lily nodded her head. "Taught me a few things, I can tell you that."

"And I've always been thankful for that." HR patted his belly. "Well, Grandpa got caught trying to get Minnie to get him some cookies, and the two of them really wanted some cookies, and that's when Minnie's accidental magic happened. The two of them sat at the kitchen table while Grandma worked on supper, and the cookies just floated out of the jar and landed on the table. Grandpa knew what that meant, of course, but more importantly to him and Minnie they got their cookies. Grandma couldn't say anything, since it was accidental, of course, but more importantly she finally knew she was going to Hogwarts. I know you've been there, Polly, but we grew up going there with Dad; can you imagine what it would have been like for her not to go? Especially as Mione had already done her accidental magic?"

"I don't know how much of Mione's was accidental, HR." Gin shook her head. "How many times did Mum have to go up to the Muggle school for something Mione did?"

Polly sat quietly as she thought what her Gran had been through. Hogwarts was amazing, and if she'd been told that she couldn't go? What would it have been like if she couldn't go but her twin sister could?

Gin pushed her chair back from the table. "Well, I hate to do this, especially as I haven't been able to tell Polly any of the really good stories, but I do have to get up tomorrow."

Lily smirked. "Yes, at the crack of ten."

"Hush, you." Gin rolled her eyes. "There's an artist coming in to drop off a few pieces, so I actually do need to sleep before that. Besides, I think we've all had enough excitement for one night." She looked over to HR. "I'll check on Mum before I go into the gallery. You'll let me know if I need to do anything before that, right?"

HR nodded. "I'm sure Mione will send an owl."

"Or four." Hugo stood up as well and looked over to Polly. "I am interested in what Professor Muggle's journals have in them, though. I'd heard a few rumors at work about some things, but Dad would never say anything. Why don't you and your Gran stop over sometime. Maybe Gin and Minnie could even be convinced to cook something up."

"Always thinking with your stomach." Lily laughed.

HR looked over to his wife. "He is a Weasley, dear."

-ooo-

After finally convincing HR and Lily that she was quite all right by herself at Colony House Polly watched her great aunt and uncle leave via Floo. Once they'd left the house was very, very quiet. Too quiet. She remembered seeing a wireless in Professor Muggle's office, so she decided to delve into the next installment of his journals. That was where Minnie found her an hour or so later when she arrived back at Colony House. The moment she entered the office Polly could tell that she was exhausted, mentally and physically.

"Gran, do you want me to make you a cup of tea? Hot chocolate?"

Minnie sat in one of the worn leather chairs and took off her shoes with her feet, nudging the backs off until she sat in her socks. "Is there any firewhiskey left or did Gin drink it all?"

"I think there's some left. I'll be back in a second." Polly headed into the kitchen, found a clean glass in the cupboard and brought it along with the half-empty bottle of firewhiskey into the office. Surprisingly her Gran didn't pour immediately; she sat there with her head on the back of the chair and was silent for a long time.

"It isn't easy growing old, Polly."

"How's she going, Gran?"

"Well…" Minnie poured a small amount of firewhiskey into the glass and took a drink. "It comes and goes. One moment she's fine and the next she's angry, crying or confused. Poor Scorpius, when she was herself she was so mad at Mione and me that she only wanted to deal with him. Ironic, as it took her years to reconcile the fact that she was related by marriage to the Malfoys. When we got over there she was…it was so sad, Polly. Eventually Mione had the idea to move Dad's portrait in there with her. They were talking when we left."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I hope so, dear." Minnie took a longer sip of firewhiskey. "So, what horrible stories did they tell you while I was away?"

"Nothing bad, Gran. They told me about your accidental magic, and…I read about the first time you met Granddad's parents."

"Oh my." Minnie took a deep breath. "If it wasn't for Alan's sister I doubt that he would have ever spoken to his grandparents again. They were good people, Polly, they just didn't really understand magic. And Roger, Alan's father? I found out where Alan gets his good qualities from; I miss that old fart. We used to go 'round and watch football at their place and Gemma and I would cook…" After another drink she looked over to her granddaughter. "Well, enough about that. What did you think of everyone? I felt bad about leaving you here with them but it couldn't be helped."

"Hugo invited us over to eat sometime. I like them. It's hard to believe that I'm related to them, I mean…I always knew that I was related to the Potters and the Weasleys, but it didn't seem real. HR said they'd do a special sorting thing for me at Hogwarts, that way I'd know which house to be in. I really like him, he was so nice."

"Yes, my brother is many things, but nice seems to suit him the best. There's a reason he was in Hufflepuff."

"So Gran, which house…"

Minnie chuckled. "You have a chance in being in any of the houses, dear. We all were." She drank the contents of the glass and sat it down on the arm of the chair. "Enough for now, it's been quite a long day. Why don't we stop down to the museum tomorrow and see how they're getting along?"

"I don't have to go to sleep right away, do I?" Polly picked up the second of Professor Muggle's journals. "I want to read for a while."


	6. Shared Heritage

**Chapter 6: Shared Heritage**

The trip down to the Stintborough Museum was much shorter, as Polly went along with her Gran in a side-along Apparition, which almost made her lose her breakfast. Yes, she could take her Apparition test shortly after her seventeenth birthday, but if it was always like that she would just use the Floo. After steadying herself and taking a few deep breaths she followed her Gran into the large building, taking the steps slowly to keep pace with Minnie. They hadn't gone more than a few meters into the main room when she heard her Gran hailed by the woman she'd met before, but whose name she'd completely forgotten. Thankfully her Gran rescued her.

"Mrs. Batonbrulant, so good to see you again." Minnie smiled and held out her hand.

The blonde woman in her early forties smiled and shook Minnie's hand. "Eve, please, Professor. Just Eve. We've got some of the display set up, I'm so glad you and your granddaughter could visit. We're opening next Monday and we want to make sure the exhibit is just right."

Polly followed the two older women as they chatted, and she tried to take in everything. There were Wizarding photographs showing some of the buildings as they were erected, wizards in out-of-date robes waving large beams into place, but after walking a bit they were soon in front of a set of large double doors with a sign that read 'Closed – Exhibition Will Open 16 August' in large red letters. Eve moved the sign away and opened one of the doors. It was a very large room, brightly lit, and there in the center of the room sat the Morris Minor that she and her Gran had driven down a few days ago. Instead of the rather dusty appearance from before the car gleamed in the light, and it looked nothing as much as if it was brand new.

"Oh my, Eve, it looks wonderful. I dare say even better than when Dad was alive." Minnie smiled at the curator. "He would be so pleased."

"Thank you, Professor. Our staff enjoyed working with it very much. Alastair could not stop talking about it." She turned to Polly. "He's the Head of Restoration. Don't let him start on about it or you'll be trapped for an hour, minimum." She winked at Polly and then turned to Minnie. "If you don't mind I'd like to ask you a few questions about some displays, something of a sensitive nature."

Polly rolled her eyes, as she knew what that meant. "I'll just look around for a bit." Without waiting to hear the responses she walked towards the entrance and began looking at the first display.

_Shared Heritage – The Transformation of Magical Stintborough_

_The village of Stintborough traditionally existed as a Muggle village, nestled outside of the established magical community of Hogsmeade. The first Wizarding family to move to Stintborough was the family of Professor Henry and Melody Boyd. Shortly thereafter additional Wizarding families began to move to Stintborough, and eventually in 2035 the village population was entirely magical. At that point the secrecy enchantments and other precautions such that existed in Hogsmeade were extended to the village, causing Stintborough to become unplottable as it ceased to exist on Muggle maps. The explanation that all the population had moved to larger Muggle cities and villages was readily accepted by the Muggle government._

_This exhibit will illustrate how essential the Boyd family were in the transformation of Stintborough, and how uniquely placed the Boyd family was not only in the development of modern Stintborough but in the larger context of magical history. The items on display are important items and artifacts from the life of Professor Henry Aaron MacDonald Boyd, former Headmaster of Hogwarts and initially thought to be the first Muggle to teach at Hogwarts._

_Items on display courtesy of the Boyd Family and their descendants_

The glass case above the placard held a wand. Polly looked closely at the display, and a small label below the case told her that the wand was purchased at Ollivanders in Diagon Alley, that it was eleven inches long, made of black ironwood, contained a griffin feather core and was on display courtesy of Hieronymus Boyd. Polly smiled as she looked at the display, because she knew from reading Hank's journals how important that wand was to him…and how important it was for their entire family. If it hadn't been for that wand…

"Find something interesting, dear?" Minnie smiled at her granddaughter, glanced up to see what had caught Polly's attention and sighed slightly. "Oh. Yes. Dad's wand."

Polly shook her head. "Just think, Gran, if he hadn't walked into Ollivanders that day…"

"Quite right, Polly. I've thought of that often. We really have Uncle Neville to thank, you know. He asked Dad to go to Diagon Alley that day as a bit of a pick-me-up, as Mum had just chucked him."

After laughing a bit Polly nodded. "I remember reading about that. Oh, I forgot to tell you…um, is his robe here? The \

\\\one with the quill and parchment designs?"

"His robe? Yes, it's around the corner. Why?" Minnie gave her an odd look. "Do you know something about it?"

"Oh yeah. Let's go take a look."

The meandered through the displays until they rounded a corner and there they were in a small case. Polly read the label and giggled. "That's completely wrong."

"It is?" Minnie adjusted her glasses and looked at the label. "What's wrong, dear? It was a gift from George Weasley, just as it says."

"Um, yeah, but Gran? There's more to it than that. George gave it to him, but it was more than a present. Gran, he worked with…the Invisibles."

"Dad? With…the Invisibles don't really exist, Polly." Minnie took off her glasses and let them hang on the chain around her neck. "Just a story to keep those who wish to disobey the Aurors in line."

Polly shook her head. "Not according to Hank. And Terry Boot was one of them, an Invisible. George worked with them as well. Oh, and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

Minnie's eyes were wide. "Are you certain?"

"That's what Hank said." Polly shrugged. "The robe has some spell-deflecting qualities about it. George gave it to Hank with some other, what did he call them…Invisibles toys. Got him in trouble with the Headmaster then, Flipbin or something like that."

"Flurbin." Minnie inhaled sharply. "Dad hated him. Man was rather nasty and ended up spending his life in Azkaban after they connected him to the WLF."

Polly thought about telling her Gran about Flurbin from Hank's journal but decided to let her read it on her own; it would take too long to explain everything. Instead of continuing that train of thought she let her gaze wander about the museum, finally resting on a picture of Hank and Melody on their wedding day. Something about the picture was familiar, though she couldn't place it.

Minnie noticed her gaze and smiled. "Yes, that's where you think it is. Mum and Dad were married at Hogwarts. Only wedding to ever take place there, I believe."

"This is mental, Gran! How come Mum's never told me any of this?"

After she put her arm around Polly's shoulders Minnie smiled. "You were never interested, dear."

-ooo-

When they returned to Colony House Polly let her Gran start in on the second journal of Hank's, so she returned to her Gran's diary. She thought about reading more about when her grandparents were newly married, but decided to turn back to the earlier entries. After skimming through several entries that were not very complimentary to Gin, Polly found one that was rather long and began to read.

_5 July 2024_

_Dear Diary,_

_I want to die. No, I don't want to die but I want to go live with Hermione and Ron more than anything after what happened today. Right now Cleo and Annie are sleeping but I couldn't go to bed until I put everything down. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. _

_Mum said I could have my roommates stay over for the Fourth of July, since Dad always does fireworks with George Weasley. Something about our American heritage or some rot, and usually its fun but after this morning I just wanted to walk all the way to Satterbourne and change my name. I think Annais Weasley sounds wonderful. Let me tell you what happened._

_Mum let me, Cleo and Annie stay in the downstairs bedroom, the one Uncle Nate and Aunt Lavender always use when they visit, and at first it was great. We had wonderful things to eat, entirely too many things from Honeydukes and best of all Mione was over at her roommate motormouth Martha's. Even better, though, was that Gin was out for the day, off to tour some Muggle art museum with Ginny Potter. As for HR, well, he was with Finn, Parker or Jimmy, maybe all of them, doing Merlin knows what. They're all weird. The girls and I had the house to ourselves. Of course we stayed up way too late talking about boys so we had a bit of a lie in, so when we came upstairs for breakfast Mum and Dad had already eaten. _

_It was while we were fixing out late breakfast when it started. I knew from Dad's tone that they were going to row, I can always tell, even before Gin and she usually spots it a kilometer away. When Dad came out of his office, stubbed his toe on a chair and began cursing I could tell he was in one of "those" moods, the ones where absolutely everything irritates him and he can be a bit nasty. Mum, of course, called him on it and that's when it began, right outside the kitchen and in front of the girls. Mum told him off for being in one of his "stupid black moods" and he snapped at her. I wanted to crawl inside the cupboard from embarrassment. It would have ended there, as Cleo nodded her head towards the back door, and I wanted to go out to the garden immediately but it was awful, diary. In the middle of saying something Dad had a coughing fit and Mum lit into him about smoking, how he needed to decide if he liked smoking more than seeing his children grow up and get married. That really sent Dad off into a fit as he told her not to worry because some witch or wizard would come up with a way to fix it instead of using science. Cleo and Annie were pale and very quiet; I could tell they wanted to leave the room as much as I did, but before we could Dad told Mum that he was going out, stomped outside and left for a drive in the van._

_Mum apologized to Cleo and Annie for having to hear that and shut herself away in Dad's office. I didn't know what to do, Diary. I know that Ron and Hermione row, but I never thought my parents would be like that when I had friends over. Cleo and Annie were shocked; they'd only been around Dad at Hogwarts and at the house when it was normal, never when he and Mum were like that. And the stupid argument about magic always happened when they want to be horrid to each other; I'd never have to hear that if I was Annais Weasley. No more teasing about Dad's lack of magic, no more of Mum's shite about keeping up appearances…Hermione and Ron are Order of Merlin winners! I'd never have to have that stupid conversation about being able to use magic; they're both cracking at it and do it all the time!_

_At least Cleo and Annie were wonderful about things. We made ourselves a quick cold breakfast and spent the rest of the day downstairs. They did everything they could to cheer me up, and Annie told me her parents were much worse than that. Oh, and Cleo even did my makeup! I thought I looked like a tart, or worse, Gin, but they both convinced me to wear a little of it on occasion._

_Oh Diary, I forgot to tell you, later that afternoon when Dad came back he and Mum made up and I almost died from embarrassment AGAIN because Mum was in the garden weeding the flowers and right there, in full view of Merlin-knows-who, but especially Annie and Cleo, after talking for a bit they STARTED SNOGGING LIKE THEY WERE TEENAGERS! I wanted to die, absolutely die. At least HR and Parker came back and interrupted them so they stopped before they did something even worse. Yes, I know THAT had to happen or else all of us kids wouldn't be here, but __I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT FOR ONE MORE SECOND! _

_Annais Weasley sounds wonderful. I bet Cleo can even dye my hair the same colour as Ron's. There has to be a permanent charm for that._

_Oh, and the fireworks were brilliant as always._

_Till next time, Diary,_

_Annais Weasley_

-ooo-

Polly sat down the diary and looked over to her Gran, bustling about in the kitchen making something that already smelled rather good. She wasn't sure what to say; should she ask about Hank and Melody's rows or…and then she couldn't help herself. "Gran, did you really want to be Annais Weasley?"

"Oooh, found that bit, did you? I'd forgotten about that." Minnie wiped her hands on her apron, sat down on the sofa next to Polly and reached over for the diary. She turned back a page and then nodded. "Yes, back then I most certainly did want to be Annais Weasley. Everyone thinks their family, especially their parents, are the worst in the world at that age. And Hermione and Ron? A world famous couple, he was an Auror then, she was a rising star in the Ministry…and I was ashamed of Mum and Dad. Don't look at me that way, Polly, it was how I felt. Dad was, well, he was Dad. Professor Muggle and all that. And while Mum was the editor of _Witch Weekly_ she published things about household cleaning spells and fashion while Hermione was crafting legislation at the Ministry. I learned to appreciate them after a horrible weekend at Annie's house."

"What happened?" Polly crossed her legs. "Was it bad?"

"Oh my, utterly horrible. I was there the weekend that Annie's parents decided to get divorced. I never felt as out-of-place in my life. Annie was devastated, of course, especially when she found out that her Mum was leaving her Dad for someone else, another woman."

"Bloody hell!"

"Precisely." Minnie sighed. "When I came home that night I watched Mum and Dad, really watched them, and that's when I realized that with all their imperfections, and they had quite a few of those, that they truly loved each other. They might row and have their spats but in the end they never doubted that they loved each other. No marriage is perfect, dear. Godric knows your Grandfather and I have had our own world-class blowouts over the years, most notably about your Mum." Minnie looked apprehensive all of the sudden. "But that's not for me to tell, you'll need to ask her about that yourself."

"Gran." Polly turned on the sofa and pulled her legs up underneath her to focus her attention on her grandmum. "You can't just leave me hanging like that!"

"Well." Minnie tapped her fingers on her knee. "All I will say is that your Mum told us she was taking a friend to stay at our summer house. You probably don't remember that house, you were very small…"

"The one with the green shutters up in the mountains? I remember that one." Polly nodded vigorously. "Gran, come on, Mum…"

"Yes, well apparently we thought she was taking her roommate from Pryderi for the weekend, but it was your father."

"No fucking way." Polly's eyes went wide and she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"I do believe that is an apt statement." Minnie shook her head. "Yes, she was seventeen, but that wasn't the point. Your grandfather and I had no idea that Archie was over here from the UMS. Apparently he'd come over with his parents to visit Gin and Hugo, you know your parents met the summer before her last year at Pryderi, but what I didn't know is that they'd been writing to each other ever since that little meeting. Your grandfather hit the roof when he found out, and that's when it all started." She took a deep breath. "And if you breathe one word to your mum that I told you all of this I will…"

Polly shook her head and made a cross over her heart with her finger. "Not a word. And like you said in your diary about Melody and Hank, I really, _really_ don't want to know the details."

-ooo-

Polly spent the rest of the day reading the third, and last, of Hank's journals. Her reading was only interrupted by occasional chats with her Gran and the steady arrival of food and tea. After refusing a second plate of biscuits Polly remembered her Dad's comment that it was a wonder that her grandfather Alan wasn't the size of a hippogriff as much as her Gran cooked and baked. The thought vanished quickly, though, as she had to find out what had happened to Hank and continued reading. It was unbelievable what he had gone through, even more unbelievable that the story hadn't been revealed to the entire wizarding world! The sun had set and she had just finished the last page when her Gran sat across from her with an amused expression.

"So, Dad's last journal has definitely kept you occupied today. Any bombshells in this one?"

"Oh my God." Polly let her head fall back onto the top of the sofa. "I don't even know where to start."

"Well, the beginning is always a good place." Minnie took a sip of tea and peered at her granddaughter over her glasses. "But I'm afraid it will have to keep until tomorrow. I had an owl from Mione; we're spending the night over at Forthingsgate."

"Good!" Polly sat up rapidly. "I hope I can talk to Melody…I have so many questions!"

Minnie winced. "I'm not sure if that will happen, dear. She hasn't been well; that's why we're going over. Mione and Scorpius need a break." She sighed. "Mione said that sometimes it's just like she's Mum, and then she just slips away without any warning, drifts off into the past. We'll see."

A half-hour later Minnie and Polly stood in the massive fireplace at Forthingsgate, brushing off Floo powder. Instead of the fashionable Mione it was a disheveled and tired looking Mione who stood in front of them. She wore a ratty shirt that was obviously one of Scorpius' as it was too big for her, a faded pair of jeans, fluffy green slippers and had her hair pulled up and fastened with a blue bandana.

"Thank Merlin you two are here." Mione gave Minnie a hug and nodded at Polly. "Scorpius is up there now. Min, she's…I think even the house elves are scared of her now. She was full-steam Mum."

"Oh no." Minnie shook her head and glanced over to Polly. "Dad always said…"

Polly nodded, but her voice was quiet when she answered. "I know. Hank wrote about it."

Minnie took her sister and held her at arm's length. "You look like shite. Polly's read the last of Dad's journals; why don't you two have a cup of tea and I'll go check on Mum? I'll send Scorpius down."

-ooo-

Forthingsgate never failed to leave Polly in a sense of awe; the place was absolutely massive. Yes, she'd been there before on several occasions, usually at Christmas, but the fact that only her great aunt and uncle, and now Melody, lived there with two house elves was beyond belief. Thankfully, though, she sat in the kitchen with its robin's egg blue coloured walls at a table across from Mione.

"So." Mione looked wearily at Polly, gathering her attention. "What's the big news in Dad's last journal? He owned another car? Wrote a book with a pseudonym? That's too boring."

"It isn't boring." Polly took a sip of tea. "Aunt Mione, what do you know about missing Muggle Studies professors before the worldwide wizarding war?"

"Missing professors…" Mione tapped her finger on the table. "I think I remember reading something about that. Oh! Wait! Draco mentioned something about a trip over to New Orleans with Dad…" Her eyes went wide. "Does it have to do with Draco moving the family over to New Orleans when Scorpius was small?"

"Yes. And much more than that. Merlin, I don't even know where to start."

For the next hour Polly filled in Mione about everything in Hank's last journal, everything from his stolen car in Louisiana on Hank and Melody's honeymoon to a battle that resulted in Hank firing his Muggle firearms. Mione was visibly astonished when Polly told her of Hank and Draco's visit to an actual haunted house and their near-escape from eternal torment by those wronged by Draco's distant Malfoy ancestors. When she had finished telling Mione the high points, and doubling back to fill in details, Polly felt a combination of fatigue and excitement. She'd been the one member of the family that Hank had trusted to reveal his real journals.

Mione sat back and held her hand to her forehead. "And he and Mum kept everything quiet all those years. And Draco! Mr. M never said a word to me about any of that!"

Polly shrugged. "I still think it's weird that he knew Scorpius when he was a baby."

"Hah, weird, yes, that's a good term for Dad. Think about it, Polly. Out of all of us kids, Mum and Dad knew all of our spouses since they were small except for your grandfather. I know Minnie was very nervous about that when she introduced Alan to everyone."

"I've never thought of that."

"Of course it did make it easier for her in some ways. Dad knew more about Scorpius, and Hugo and Lily, than most parents know about their new daughter or sons-in-law. Poor Gin, Hugo couldn't get away with anything around Dad. He knew too much about him from Muggle Studies. We still like to tease Hugo that he lost the most points from Dad at Hogwarts. Hugo blames his Uncle George but don't let him fool you."

Polly was silent for a while, thinking about the difficulties her Gran must have had when she introduced her grandfather to the family. Yes, she knew things from the journal, but the enormity of it sunk in. Not only was she living in Wales, but she was bringing Alan into all of the, well, craziness of the Boyds and their friends and family.

"You didn't bring the journal with you, did you?" Mione looked hopefully over at Polly. "No, I suppose not. Tell you what, let's go up and see how Minnie's doing and you can sit with Mum while I convince my dear sister to let me have a copy."

-ooo-

When Polly entered Melody's bedroom everything was quiet; Melody was sleeping, Hank was sleeping in his portrait next to the bed and her Gran was reading a small book. As she reached her Gran's chair Polly looked over again to Melody to make sure she was sound asleep before speaking. Mione didn't bother; she went over and leaned down to speak to Minnie.

"Min, has Polly told you about Dad's last journal? Come on, she'll sit with Mum; I need to talk to you and Scorpius. If what Polly said was true than the Malfoy history…"

Minnie closed her book and stood up. "No, she hasn't told me yet, but I'm sure you'll give me your rendition." She looked over to her granddaughter. "She's sound asleep and probably will be for a while. You don't have to sit up here if you don't want to."

"Well maybe I'd like to talk to her, Minerva." Hank smiled from his portrait.

"Dad! Polly said…"

Before Mione could say another word Minnie clapped a hand over mouth. "Mum is sleeping. Come on, I could use a cup of tea."

After the twins left Polly pulled a chair ever-so-quietly over to the portrait and sat in front of it. "Did you hear, I finished your last journal? I have so many questions."

"Ancient fucking history." Hank laughed. "No, it really is ancient history, but I'm not interested in that. We can talk about that later, but I'm more interested in you right now, Pauline." He pushed his glasses on to the top of his bald head and smiled at her. "So, how has the first five days of your visit been? Gained a little insight on your Gran?"

Polly couldn't help herself; she snorted. "Oh yeah. That's an understatement. I always thought she was, well…boring. I had no idea."

Before Hank could say another word Minnie re-entered the room, an envelope in her hand. She walked over to Polly and quietly handed her the letter. "I'm so sorry, Polly. This came earlier for you and I forgot to give it to you. Old age, the memory goes…"

"Got that from your mum, Min. I could never remember things. Lavinia always threatened to give me a Rememberall." Hank chuckled.

"We're all aware of your leaky memory, Dad." She smiled at him. "Well, then, I'll leave you two alone."

Polly recognized the handwriting immediately, Philip. Her boyfriend. She wanted to rip it open immediately, but instead she waited until her Gran quietly closed the bedroom door. After a glance at Melody to make sure she was still soundly sleeping she looked up to Hank.

"Go on, I've got plenty of time. Plenty."

After shaking her head at Hank, Polly quickly opened the letter. After a few minutes, though, she realized exactly what this letter was; the official 'I'm chucking you for another girl' letter.

"Bad news, I take it?" Hank winced. "Hopefully not too bad."

Polly wadded the letter in her hand and threw it at the far wall. "My bloody boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now, just dumped me."

Hank peered over his portrait frame down at Polly. "Still got your shoes on? Good, glad nobody else inherited that. Trust me, that was really fucking annoying." After a few minutes of silence his tone was very soft. "I know it hurts, Polly. Always does. What'd he say? Please tell me the 'it's not you, it's me' bullshit isn't still used these days."

"No." Polly wiped her eyes vehemently as if to stop the tears by force. Her voice quavered a bit as she spoke. "He said he had a long talk with his ex-girlfriend and they've decided to give it another go. And the bastard had the nerve to say that it had been nice with me. Nice? After what happened the weekend before I left to come here, we…" Polly suddenly stopped talking and covered her face with her hands. She did not want anyone to know that had happened, especially her parents.

After letting out a low whistle Hank shook his head. "I wasn't born yesterday so I can guess a few things. I was young once too, you know. Listen, Polly. Believe it or not it won't be the end of the world. I know you might not think it now but it might be for the best. You'll be at Hogwarts next term, and I'm guessing you didn't tell him about that yet. Clean break might be best. Doesn't mean that it doesn't suck right now, though. I'm sorry, though. Nobody likes to go through it." There was a long pause before Hank shook his head in disgust. "Goddamn it, I wish Gin would have painted me some cigarettes, I could really use a smoke. I bet Mel made sure she didn't do that."

For some reason that struck Polly as funny, and through her tears she laughed. "You're horrible. I don't know if it would work or not, anyway."

"Well, if you can find out I'll award fifty points to…shit. I can't do that anymore, I keep forgetting. Mmmm…you still haven't done the transfer sorting yet, have you? Not Slytherin, can't see that one."

"No, Hank, I haven't yet." Polly sniffed and rubbed the back of her hand on her nose. "Gran hasn't said when we're doing that."

"You ought to do it soon, that way I can tell you stories. I'm sure all of the kids will want to tell you why their house was the best, but just humor them. All the houses have their advantages, just depends on your personality." He squinted at her. "Hate to say it, but you probably wouldn't have been one of my 'Puffs. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, probably."

Polly just nodded and sat there. Before that bloody letter she had so many questions to ask Hank and now all she wanted was to be left alone.

"Has the exhibit opened yet? Never thought I'd miss that smarmy Hogwarts calendar but I do these days."

Polly shook her head. "Friday night." As she looked up at Hank she knew what he was going to ask. "It's Wednesday night, right now."

"Right." After an extended silence Hank's voice was very soft. "I won't say anything about your letter, Polly. That's your business. I will warn you, though, if you tell Minnie she'll try to feed you every recipe she knows to make you feel better. And for God's sake don't tell Virginia, she'll go off on one of her rants, fill you full of firewhiskey and then I'll hear it from one of the girls, probably Mione. She's not the most understanding of how to deal with a breakup, only dated one boy her entire life and she married him."

Polly expected Hank to say something else but he was silent. He did continue to look at her, though. Finally she couldn't stand it. "I'll tell Gran. She'll understand."

Hank gave her a sad smile. "Yes, yes she will. Don't worry, we can talk about what you read later, maybe before the exhibit opening."


	7. History Repeats

**Chapter 7: History Repeats**

Even though Polly had told Hank that she would talk to her Gran about her breakup letter she couldn't find the will to do so; all of Thursday was spent in only three rooms of Forthingsgate. Polly couldn't seem to move from the massive guest bedroom, but when she finally mustered the energy it was only to go to the loo or to the library. She feigned a headache at first, but after a few hours without food the imaginary headache turned into a real one, only abated by the tray of food that Minnie insisted upon bringing her. She spent most of the afternoon in the library spoilt for choice, as the amount of books seemed to dwarf the Pryderi library, but with a more intriguing selection. Of course she found signed copies of Hank's books, but there was a section with much older books that held her interest.

It was late that evening when Minnie knocked softly on the door bearing another tray of food. Polly looked over to the clock on one of the reading desks and realized that supper had ended hours ago; not only that but she was still in her pajamas from the previous night.

Minnie sat the tray of food on the desk and settled into one of the soft, almost threadbare chairs and clasped her hands together in her lap. "Pauline, I'm worried. This isn't like you."

"I'm sorry, Gran." Polly sat up straight and stretched out her legs, noticing that she needed to paint her toenails soon as the paint had become chipped. She felt her breathing become more pronounced and then she turned to her Gran. "The letter you brought me…Phillip chucked me."

Minnie sighed deeply. "Oh sweetie, I am so sorry." She reached out and put her hand on her granddaughter's arm, and that must have been the straw that broke the camel's back because Polly was in her arms. As she cried on her shoulder Minnie stroked her hair. "That's it, dear. Let it out. You've been sitting up here all day, not even coming down to eat…I knew it must be something like this. I'm sorry."

After a time Polly regained some composure and moved out of Minnie's arms. She wiped her nose with the sleeve of her pajamas and took a very deep breath. "He went back to his ex-girlfriend."

"Alyson Touyal? Oh, that won't last long. She's a piece of work." Minnie shook her head. "That girl flirts with everything male, even in my class. I give it two weeks, tops. You're better off without him, dear. Besides, you're going to Hogwarts. Best to make a clean break of it."

"That's what Hank said." Polly noticed her Gran's expression. "I read the letter in front of his portrait. Sorry."

"No, quite all right. Dad knows a thing or two about being dumped. Happened to him often enough, from what Uncle Nate and Grandma Karen told me." She paused for a moment. "Yes. Well. I know exactly what I used to do in these occasions, shame you don't have your friends nearby. Guess you'll have to do with a bunch of old biddies."

"Gran?"

"Yes, that'll have to do." Minnie stood up. "You might want to change pajamas, but then again, fuck it."

"GRAN!" Polly couldn't believe the words that had come out of her grandmother's mouth. "I've never…"

"I'm not Professor Muggle's daughter for nothing, dear. I'll be back in a few minutes."

-ooo-

The clock was nearing almost midnight when Polly thought she was either going to pass out from laughing so much or just fall asleep on the floor. Mione had already fallen asleep ages ago, slumped over in one of the chairs. In a semi-circle around the fireplace was a makeshift collection of chairs, chaise lounges and the sofa from the upstairs lounge. Virginia Weasley sat in one chair with an almost empty carton of ice cream, her Gran sat on one end of the sofa while she sat on the other, and the sole occupant of the chaise lounge was Lily Boyd.

Not twenty minutes after leaving the library they had started arriving, each of them bearing something to add to the 'cheer up or chuck up' party, as Gin had called it; either Polly would cheer up or she'd eat and drink so much that she would vomit. As her Gran had guessed Gin had arrived with a rather large bottle of firewhiskey while Mione had one of the house elves bring up ice cream. Lily had raided Victus, her restaurant, and arrived in her housecoat, a large sampler box of decadent pastries and chocolates under her arm. From there Gin had taken the lead, asking her all about what had happened. Apparently Minnie had told each of them that Polly's boyfriend had broken up with her by letter, but that was it.

At the beginning Polly had been quite reticent to tell the details, but after Gin recounted one of her more devastating breakups (a Ravenclaw boy that had been brilliant but quite tactless in regards to females) things had progressed until it wasn't odd to be telling four elderly women about her breakup. Instead of it being her Gran and her great aunts it was as if she was in the dormitories at Pryderi talking to her friends. Lily told Polly she was lucky she just got a letter and recounted her breakup with Graham Kent. At the name of Kent, Gin, who had been quiet, started swearing loudly and swigging firewhiskey directly from the bottle. Unsurprisingly Gin wanted to give Polly some firewhiskey but Minnie forbade it, saying that she wasn't naïve, that Polly had probably had firewhiskey at some point but she wasn't going to be the responsible party. That caused Gin to get up off of her seat and go over to cover Minnie's eyes while Lily handed her a very small glass.

Mione had been the first to fall asleep, not surprising her sisters in the least, and more stories were told, specifically about Mione. As the night went on Polly couldn't believe how she'd ever thought her Gran was boring; she'd even told Effie Weasley during Melody's birthday party that she hoped she couldn't catch boring from her Gran during her two week visit. Looking back on that statement, as Lily teased Gin about Hugo, Polly knew that it couldn't be further from the truth; there was no way her Gran was boring. It was as she felt herself falling asleep that Polly realized something, a thought that came like a bolt out of the blue; her Gran wasn't boring, her Gran _had chosen_ a quiet life. With the craziness of growing up with Hank as a father, all of the things that had happened to HR, Gin and Mione…her Gran had decided that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't play cards with Grandpa Alan because there was nothing else to do, they played cards ever night _because they wanted to._

It was the yawn that did Polly in.

"Well, it looks like someone else is ready to join Mione in slumberland." Lily smiled at Polly. "You didn't sleep well last night, did you?"

Another yawn escaped Polly's mouth. "Sorry. No, I didn't."

"That's what I thought." Lily pulled a vial full of shimmering orange liquid out of her housecoat. "I made this before I left; it's one of Uncle George's recipes. Sleeping draught with a hint of perfect dream potion. You'll have a brilliant dream and wake up completely refreshed."

"Mione?" Scorpius stood at the door in his black dressing gown, bare feet and pale legs sticking out underneath. "Oh bloody hell." Without another word he turned and left, causing everyone to laugh and wake up Mione.

That was the signal for the party to end, and after Polly thanked Lily for the potion and said goodbye and goodnight to people she started to walk out of the room but stopped. She hugged each of the women in turn, but at the end she saw the look in her Gran's eyes. "Thank you so much, Gran. I don't know what I would…"

"Shush, dear. Just get some sleep; we have a big day tomorrow. I'll tell you at breakfast." She kissed Polly on the forehead. "Now take Lily's potion and have sweet dreams."

-ooo-

The weather was warm but windy as Polly walked with Minnie towards Hogwarts. She slowed her gait a bit to make sure that her Gran didn't have to walk very fast, and she looked at the route from Colony House in an entirely new light. It had been a remarkable morning already, starting with the fragments of one of her best dreams ever slipping from her memory, followed by an amazing breakfast and the trip back to Colony House. It had been then, only when they were at Colony House, that her Gran had told her of the plans that day, that they were walking to Hogwarts and she was to have her special transfer sorting ceremony.

"What will it be like, Gran?"

Minnie chuckled. "I'm not sure how it'll be for you, dear, but my sorting was…unique. You see, I was sorted right after Mione, and she'd been so, well, she was herself, which made the Sorting Hat rather cross. I spent most of my time calming him down, and after that it was really almost anti-climactic when he put me in Ravenclaw." She smiled at Polly. "Don't worry, just be yourself and listen and it will all go well."

After a few more meters Polly couldn't help herself. "What was it like being in Ravenclaw?"

A warm smile spread across Minnie's wrinkled face. "It was challenging but oh, so rewarding. Very competitive, mind you. Think of the best students in your year, and then imagine them all being roommates. It was like that. And the tower…I loved the tower. Ravenclaw Tower is in the west of the castle, and the view is staggering. Ravenclaw prepared me quite well to be a professor."

"And the riddle." Polly kicked a stone on the path and sent it careening into the underbrush. "I don't know about that. I'm not very good at riddles."

"Well, if you're sorted there you'll work it out. Poor Alexander Dingling, he was in my year, terribly bright boy but he had such a difficult time applying himself at first. If it wasn't for his roommates I do believe he would have slept outside of the tower that first week. I believe he did sleep outside one night, actually. He got it, though, and once he'd figured things out he didn't give it a second thought. Do you think you'll be sorted there?"

Hogwarts began to loom in the distance, and excitement mingled with apprehension inside Polly's stomach, causing it to feel as if it was turning somersaults inside her body. "I don't know, Gran. Mum didn't go there, and Dad went to Houdini…"

"You'll have a good chance at all four houses, dear. Remember, HR and my sisters were all in different houses."

Polly shrugged. "Hank said I'd probably be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. He said I wasn't a Slytherin and I probably wouldn't have been in Hufflepuff."

"Well, Dad isn't always right, that's for sure. It's not much further; let's pick up the pace, shall we?"

Soon Minnie and Polly stood at the large front gate of Hogwarts. Polly looked over towards the groundskeeper's hut but no smoke rose out of the chimney. She was wondering how the Granian winged-horse foal was doing when the abrupt grinding of the opening doors shook her out of her reverie. There, standing in front of her, was a very large man with dark hair sprinkled liberally with grey and an olive complexion.

"Professor Finnegan, so good to see you again." He held out a massive hand to Minnie, who shook it and then placed her other hand on top of it.

"Phillip, how long has it been? I'm so proud of you and I know your parents would be as well."

"Yes, they would be, especially Da. You know how he was." He let go of Minnie's hand and looked down to Polly. "And you must be Pauline. I'm very happy to hear you'll be attending Hogwarts this year.

Polly looked up at him and wondered if the Dursleys weren't part giant, as she wasn't short by any means but against her new headmaster she only came up towards his chest. "Yes, sir. Very nice to meet you, sir. I am looking forward to it."

"Yes, all in due time. But we have more exciting things planned for today, don't we?" He nodded his head, looked over to Minnie and winked. "If you'll follow me we'll go to the Great Hall and get you properly sorted."

Polly and Minnie followed Headmaster Dursley into the castle and eventually arrived in the Great Hall where a woman in rather rustic clothing sat at one of the tables reading a rather large book. Upon hearing the footsteps the woman, who had her strawberry-blonde hair pulled back loosely, stood up and smiled. "Hello Auntie Min, Phillip said you'd be by today."

Minnie walked forward and embraced the woman. "Kitty…it does my old heart good to see you. How are you, my dear? And the children?"

"Kitty, nobody really calls me that anymore except for Grandpa Hank's portrait. The kids are good, too grown up for their own good." She let out a sigh and gave Minnie a weak smile. "So, a sorting, eh?"

"Kitty." Minnie cocked her head. "Have you heard from Jorg?"

"No." Her face darkened. "But enough of that. A sorting." She looked over to Pauline. "You probably don't remember seeing me at Grandmum Melody's birthday party, do you?"

Polly bit her lip and scrunched up her nose. "No. Sorry."

"I'm Catherine Malfoy; my parents are Mione and Scorpius. Grandpa Hank started calling me Kitty when I was little and it stuck. Cat, kitty…you get the idea. I teach History of Magic."

_Polly's stomach fell again. Was it possible to go to a magical school where one of her relatives wasn't teaching History of Magic? _

The sound of the headmaster clearing his throat brought everyone to attention. "I hate to interrupt but I do have a schedule to keep today, meeting with the Board of Governors to go over some last minute adjustments. Shall we?" He pointed to the stool that sat in the middle of the floor, the Sorting Hat on top of it, inert.

As Polly sat on the little stool she looked over to her Gran, who sat at what she could only assume was the Ravenclaw table. After a signal from Headmaster Dursley the Sorting Hat was held by Professor Malfoy.

"So sorry to trouble you, but will there be a song?" Professor Malfoy looked at the hat, then at the headmaster, and then back at the hat.

The Sorting Hat opened its mouth wide. "One song per year, that's all you'll get from me. Transfer students will hear when all will see."

_When all will see?_ Polly was confused about what he meant, but before she could think upon it another second everything went black as she felt the weight of the hat upon her head, sinking down over her eyes and almost covering her nose.

_Oh, what do we have today, another descendant of Headmaster Boyd? Yes, hmmm…three of the houses, but which one?_

"Probably not Slytherin, Hank said I wouldn't fit there."

_He's quite right, not the place for you. Already nervous about the Ravenclaw riddles, are we? And at your age…so it's down to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Your Great-Grandfather's house or your Aunt's…"_

Polly couldn't stop her chuckle. "Gran said that Aunt Hermione…"

_Was insufferable and tactless, part of the worst traits of the Gryffindors…hmm, yes…it's all there. For you there's only one place…_

Polly thought she was the only one to hear the announcement, but as the hat was lifted off of her head she took a look over to her Gran. "Did it say…"

Minnie nodded. "Hufflepuff. Dad would be so proud. This will cheer up Mum to no end."

-ooo-

_25 December, 2026_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's almost midnight, but I had to let you know about today. For once it wasn't mental, nobody got upset at someone else. We actually had a nice, enjoyable Christmas. HR and Lily came over for breakfast as we opened up presents. (I got good ones this year, mostly books. Surprise!) Gin is in this weird phase where all she wears is black and sighs a lot so we mostly ignored her. Mione had to be blasted out of bed as usual. After presents and eating we all lounged around the house for a while until Dad said it was almost time to go to The Burrow for our second Christmas. It was wonderful as usual, but that's not the real reason I'm writing to you tonight, Diary. _

_Do you remember when I told you about that conversation Mum had with that witch in Diagon Alley when we were shopping for things for HR and Lily's wedding? Of course you do, but I'll refresh your memory anyways. Mum said that it would be a good long time before Mione and I got married, and it hurt my feelings horribly. I never mentioned it to her, though I wanted to several times. Well, we were over at The Burrow and Mum was talking to Angelina Weasley and she said it again. (I was behind a chair trying to find a missing puzzle piece.) I felt as if I was going to burst into a million pieces, but after Angelina laughed Mum explained why: Mione would have to look long and hard to find someone who could handle her, and as for me? Mum said that it would take the boys a LONG time to grow up, so it would be a while before I got married because I'm too smart to put up with dumb boys who are only interested in my looks._

_Mum didn't think I was ugly or boring, Diary, she thinks I'm smart! And she thinks that the boys at Hogwarts are dumb (which most of them are, even the Ravenclaws, when it comes to treating a girl properly) so that's why it's going to take a long time for me to get married. She kept going, though, that wasn't it! She thinks that I'm smart enough to work in the Ministry like Hermione or even maybe be a professor someday. Angelina said that George is always hiring smart people, but Mum said she'd let me work for George when hell freezes over._

_So there you have it, Diary. I take back ALL of the nasty things I said about Mum now._

_Until next time, Happy Christmas, Diary!_

_Minerva_

Polly sat the diary down as she heard her Gran calling her name. After walking into the living room she saw her Gran speaking to someone by Floo, a woman she didn't recognize who looked about the same age as her grandmother. "Yes, Gran?"

Minnie looked over to her. "We've been invited to lunch. Would you like to speak to someone who was in Hufflepuff house?"

-ooo-

After regaining her feet and trying to settle her stomach after the side-along Apparition with her Gran Polly took a look at her surroundings. She'd been to Muggle locations before, and the evidence was plentiful that she was definitely in a Muggle city; but which one?

"Gran, where are we?"

"London, dear. I think you'll like this." Minnie held out a slip of paper to her. "Read it."

Polly looked at the slip of paper in confusion. "Number 12, Grimmauld Place."

As soon as she said it the building in front of her began to shift and expand. Where there once was no Number 12 a door sat in front of them bearing that number.

Minnie laughed. "I've always loved doing that. Come on then, we don't want to be late."

After knocking on the door and a short wait the door opened to reveal a man with short, white hair wearing reading glasses, but that wasn't what caught Polly's eye. It was the tattoos that covered his arms that made her catch her breath. "Merlin's socks, pants and underwear!"

Albus Potter laughed. "Hank's legacy lives on. Please, come in."

After her Gran hugged Albus and she stammered her way through a hello soon Polly and Minnie were seated in front of the fireplace along with Al's wife Delyth. Polly couldn't help but stare a bit because if her Gran was old and wrinkled, but in a good way, Delyth Potter was even more so. As the usual conversations about health that all old people have played out Polly felt like pinching herself; she was in Albus Potter's house! Albus Potter, the most famous actor and director ever, she was sitting on his sofa! She tried taking it all in, comparing it to the movies about the war when Albus played Sirius Black, and that's when she realized exactly _where_ she was. Not only was it Albus' house, but it had been Sirius Black's house, then Harry Potter's house…and it had been the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

"Al, get the girl something to drink before she passes out." Delyth waved at Polly and then looked over to Minnie. "Didn't tell her where you were going tonight, did you?"

Minnie smiled. "No, I said we were dining with a former Hufflepuff." She looked over to Al. "Polly's parents are moving into Colony House; don't know if Lily or HR told you, yet. She's attending Hogwarts for her seventh year, and they did the transfer sorting today and she's been sorted into Hufflepuff."

Al smiled at Polly. "Congratulations. It's a wonderful house, but I may be a bit biased." He stood up and excused himself for a moment, returning momentarily with a glass full of liquid. "I hope pumpkin juice is ok?"

Polly took the glass from him but only nodded as she couldn't speak. After a few timid drinks she couldn't help herself. "I can't believe I'm here. I mean, I've seen all your movies!"

"Thank you." Al nodded at Minnie. "Your Gran sent me an owl…you want to be an actress?"

"Um, I think so." Minnie shrugged slightly. "I mean, I think it would be great, pretending to be someone else."

"Life moves in mysterious ways." Al sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. "Like being sorted into Hufflepuff. I was sure I was going to be sorted into Slytherin thanks to my brother. If not Slytherin then Gryffindor, since both of my parents were in that house, not to mention all of the Weasleys. Hufflepuff was the best place I could have been sorted, to be honest. Forced me to make my own decisions. I think it'll do the same for you. Hufflepuff helps show you what really matters, it's different for everyone, but I think you'll come to love it as I did. Shame you only get a year there, though."

Delyth looked over to Al. "Are you cooking? I forgot to lay out the steaks, love."

"Merlin. I don't know…" Al looked over to Minnie. "Fancy a curry?"

A short while later the four sat at the kitchen table, takeaway containers piled all over the place. Polly found herself looking at everything and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes?" Minnie looked over her. "Something funny, dear?"

"I…" Polly's eyes went wide. "I don't know if I should say."

Delyth waved her fork in Polly's direction. "Don't worry, out with it. Hufflepuffs are tolerant."

Al elbowed her. "Yes, but you didn't have Hufflepuffs at Pryderi."

"You went to Pryderi? This just gets weirder and weirder." Polly shook her head then looked over to Delyth. "You went to Pryderi, Gran teaches there, I used to go there, and now I'm going to be in Hufflepuff. And I'm eating takeaway curry in Albus Potter's house. This is even weirder than reading Gran's diaries."

"You're what?" Delyth gave Minnie a quizzical look. "Oh, Minnie, you're a brave soul. Brave or daft, can't decide. Did you let her read the parts where you were going to be me?"

"Be you?" Polly looked at her oddly.

"Yes, dear." Delyth smiled, the small gap between her front teeth prominently displayed. "Mrs. Al Potter."

"Oh." Polly glanced at Albus and turned a slight shade of red.

"That would be a yes, then." Delyth chuckled and tapped Al on the arm. "Everybody loves my Albus."

"Oh Merlin." Al rolled his eyes.

Minnie smiled. "Yes, well, I hate to break up Al's fan club meeting, but we must go soon. Wouldn't be proper to be late to the exhibit opening at the museum, now, would it? Delyth, we'll see you and Al there later, won't we?"

-ooo-

After finishing lunch and saying their goodbyes Minnie and Polly left Grimmauld Place and arrived back at Colony House. Instead of the quiet that Polly had begun to associate with the house it was a noisy, crowded place. Her parents had arrived as well as it seemed most of the people that had been at Melody's birthday party. The news that she had been sorted into Hufflepuff caused some celebration amongst the family members, with notable exceptions, but the overall effect of the announcement meant that it took Polly quite some time to make it back to her bedroom. When she got there, though, the room wasn't empty.

"So, moving in to my old room, eh?" Gin Weasley sat on the bed, a magazine in her lap. "Hufflepuff, I should have known. Guess you'll need to redecorate, then."

"I thought it would be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. That's what Hank thought." Polly stood next to the desk and closed her eyes. After taking a deep breath she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Aunt Gin I had lunch at Albus Potter's house!"

"And how is the old fart?" Gin cocked her head. "Still annoyingly good looking, even with the tattoos and white hair?"

"Um, I guess. But I was in Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black's house an' the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters and…"

"Breathe, girl, you'll pass out. I understand, I took your Grandma over there and she had the same reaction." Gin laughed. "Mary Caroline was a trip that day. So, big event tonight, what are you wearing?"

Polly's heart sank. She hadn't planned on attending anything that would require good clothes, and she'd packed accordingly. If she was truthful with herself, her packing had been in anger. She hadn't wanted to come to Colony House and stay with her Gran at all. The visit had certainly changed her mind. "I don't know. I didn't pack anything…"

"Just what we thought." Gin stood up. "Your Gran owled me earlier this morning and asked for a favor. After the cheer-up or chuck-up I told her that I have just the thing. You're about my size, I think it will work." Gin walked over to the closet, opened the door and pulled out a garment bag. "Besides, this will be in the press. Big event, you know. Lots of pictures. In all the papers. What better way to tell that sorry excuse of an ex-boyfriend of yours that he fucked up by dumping you in a letter? That daft little brat will learn not to mess with a girl whose aunt was in Slytherin."

Polly's eyes grew wide as Gin unzipped the garment bag. There on a hanger was a brilliant blue dress. "Is that…"

"Spot on, got it in one. This was Mum's dress; Dad got it for her after they were married. She gave it to me when I opened my gallery. Can't be altered, so we better hope it fits because I didn't bring anything else. Here, go try it on."

Polly took the dress from Gin and went into the loo. A few minutes later she came out and stood before her Great Aunt.

"Worth every Galleon Dad paid way back when. Shame they don't make these anymore, looks like water when you move. Guaranteed to turn a few heads. Now, what about jewelry?" Gin pulled a box off of the top of the dresser and opened it up. "The hell with your ex-boyfriend, Polly. We're going to make a statement. Those Hogwarts boys won't know what hit them."


	8. Tends to Run in Families

**Chapter 8: Tends to Run in Families**

Polly stood next to her mum and dad nervously. She fiddled slightly with two of the bangle bracelets that Gin lent her, amazed that her fingernails looked so wonderful. They'd never looked that good before; another of Gin's preparation items. It had been odd, having her great aunt get her ready, but in a way it wasn't weird at all. Gin wasn't like the usual old ladies she knew from Pryderi, conservative and, well, prim and proper. She was a definite free spirit, and Polly wondered if it was age that had made her aunt so unconcerned with the opinions of others or, as her Gran said, she'd always been like that.

"So, Polly, ready to come back home?" Her dad Archie leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Oh wait, you're already there." He smiled at her. "Hasn't been too bad with Minnie, has it?"

"Merlin, Dad! No! It's been…" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shifted her weight on the heels. "I had no idea…and Aunt Gin…"

Archie laughed quietly. "Yeah, you should hear the stories your Nana Mary Caroline tells about the two of them. Crazy. You'd never know by looking at the little old ladies that they used to be complete…"

"Shhhhh! Quiet, you two." Gwen looked over at her husband and daughter and gave them a stern look. "They'll be starting soon."

Polly chewed the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing at the fake expression of shock that momentarily crossed her dad's face and turned back to the event. People had gathered in a crowd around Mrs. Batonbrulant, the director of the Stintborough museum. She noticed several people that she'd met recently, including her new History of Magic professor Catherine Malfoy surrounded by a group of students that would soon be her schoolmates. She glanced over at them, trying to figure out if any of them would be her friend.

It was at that moment when Polly felt her stomach sink; she didn't know anybody at Hogwarts, except for a few of her relatives which, if she was honest, she only knew slightly. She was only going to be there for a year, and they'd known each other since they were eleven. How was she going to make any friends?

"If I may have your attention." Mrs. Batonbrulant's voice rang out in the large lobby of the museum. "Thank you for your attendance tonight. The opening of this exhibit has been a long time coming, and it would not be possible without the involvement of the Boyd family, especially Mrs. Melody Boyd. We will have a small reception after the exhibit opening for our sponsors and friends of the museum. Please, enjoy the exhibits. And now…" She took out her wand. "…let me officially open Shared Heritage – The Transformation of Magical Stintborough_."_

The red velvet ropes that cordoned off the double doors to the exhibit were whisked away by magic, the doors opened, and Polly could hear music coming from inside the room. The room broke into a round of applause, which caught Polly by surprise, so she joined in hastily.

"Whaddya think, sugar? Ready to take a look?" Archie looked over to his daughter. "Or is this all old hat for you by now?"

-ooo-

After politely looking at some of the exhibits with her parents Polly decided that she'd had enough of her mum's comments on the dress, how if she would have been at Colony House there was no way she'd let her daughter wear that, not to mention that she had on too much makeup…the usual mum things. One of the areas that was less densely populated was a series of Muggle photographs on a far wall, a part of the exhibit that hadn't been installed during her previous visit, so Polly made her way through the crowd to see what they were. There, in a family tree format, were all of the descendants of Hank and Melody. Polly did a quick scan through and found her Gran and eventually, there she was, in a picture from last summer, standing out in front of Conwy Castle.

"It's a good photo."

Polly turned around to see Albus Potter standing next to her. In contrast to all of the other attendees, who were dressed in their finest or at least in 'nice event' attire, Albus wore jeans and a black t-shirt, causing his tattoos to stand out prominently and emphasizing his white hair.

"Um, thanks. I didn't know I'd be, um, you know, _in_ the exhibit."

Al chuckled. "Well, you are part of the family." He was quiet for a moment and then muttered 'Merlin's pants' under his breath.

"What is it?" Polly looked over to him and watched him rub his eye quickly.

"Look to the left of HR's picture."

Polly studied the photo. In the picture, obviously taken at Colony House, two teenage boys stood in front of Hank's Morris Minor and waved at the camera; HR and Albus. A small placard under the photo read _HR Boyd and Albus Potter, Colony House, 2021. Albus Potter is the Godson of Mr. and Mrs. Hank Boyd._

After looking back to Albus, Polly nodded. "That's right. He was your godfather."

Al looked at the picture, but didn't really focus. "They both did so much for me. Hard to put it in words, really. He always 'kept my head on straight' as he used to say. Kept me from being too much of a prat. Whenever things were mental at home…and trust me, despite the things you read my parents were normal people, and they were my parents, I don't need to explain on that…whenever I needed to get away there was always Colony House. Practically lived there one summer."

Polly nodded, somewhat uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken and then turned up to him and smiled. "Is that when Gran and Aunt Mione decided they were going to be Mrs. Potter someday?"

Al laughed quietly. "I suppose."

"Mr. Potter?" A feminine voice broke their reverie. The woman held a magical camera. "Daily Prophet, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Al turned and put his arm around Polly's shoulders.

With a practiced ease Al smiled for the camera, and before Polly could think of what was happening the flash burst into a bright light, momentarily sending spots into her vision. After blinking a few times once her eyes returned to normal she saw her Gran and Grandpa Alan standing in front of her. Minnie had a sly smile upon her face, but her Grandpa was obviously delighted. He came over and, with his hands in his robe pockets, nodded his head. Eventually Alan looked over to Al.

"Sorry, mate. Might have, ah, accidentally told the photographer where she could find you."

"Dad would be so happy, Al." Minnie came over and tugged at his shirt sleeve. "And where on earth did you find a Clash t-shirt?"

-ooo-

It was while wandering through the exhibits that Polly realized exactly what her grandparents had done. They'd engineered a picture of her and Albus Potter for the paper. Al was somewhat reluctant to make public appearances anymore, and the fact that he'd come out to the museum, wearing a Clash t-shirt instead of the 'proper wizarding attire' had guaranteed him a spot in the paper if that was what he wanted to do. That was certain, that he'd get his picture in the paper, but she knew that Al had worn the t-shirt for Hank, just as she knew her grandparents had managed to have the photo taken while Albus' arm was around her shoulder. It sounded too Slytherin for her grandparents, maybe Gin had suggested it. Suddenly Hank's voice appeared in her memories, recounting that Minnie could have been in Slytherin but she didn't have the heart for it. It had to be her Gran.

Polly continued to be in somewhat of a daze as she wandered through the items on display and found herself at the WUMP exhibit. The placard read that the WUMP was the first object produced of the unofficial partnership between Hank Boyd and George Weasley, as it was a modification of a Muggle music device. As the music played Polly couldn't stop thinking about all the history that the room contained, neatly illustrated by all the items.

"Enjoying yourself, dear?" Her Gran stood close by and nodded. "Oh yes, Dad's WUMP. He used to drive us all batty with that thing, Mum especially. I never did like the things he listened to, except for a few artists. Gin's the Muggle music lover in the family."

"Gran, it's…I mean…Merlin's socks, pants and underwear! Think about all the things here, I mean, they…it's all so important to history, especially here in Stintborough. Like the WUMP. Sure, it isn't _that_ important to Stintborough, but think about what it represents."

"It appears you have paid attention in class after all."

"Of course, Gran." Polly let out a perturbed sigh. "But all these things…they went through the Wizarding War, then there's all the things Hank did with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and…Gran, do you think he knew it was historic when he was going through those things?"

"No dear." Minnie shook her head. "When it's happening, except on very rare occasions, people don't think of it as history. It's just life."

"Like all the things I've read in your diary? You didn't think it was history…"

"It was just what was happening in my life, Polly." Minnie made a face as the music changed. "Oh, not that song. I never liked The Ramones. I always made Dad put on Van Morrison or Simon & Garfunkel."

Polly ignored the song and kept her steady gaze on her Gran. Something in the pit of her stomach began to swirl and she realized what it was. She needed to say something. When she finally had summoned up the courage to speak her voice came out very softly. "Gran, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" Minnie's voice was questioning, but soothing. She had an idea what was coming.

"I…I didn't want to stay with you. I wanted to be with my boy…well, ex-boyfriend, now. We were going to go out with another couple, we'd been planning it for weeks, but then Mum said that I had to stay with you. And…I haven't been the best granddaughter. I always thought you were, sorry, Gran, but I thought you and Grandpa were boring. You both teach and then come home every night, fix something to eat and then play cards."

"Plus I'm your History of Magic professor." Minnie nodded. "I understand. That's why I decided to let you read the diaries. We haven't had very much time together, Pauline. Not real time, like I spent with my grandmother and Dad's parents in Florida. I used to go there in the summers for a week or two, and I was thinking about them when I suggested the visit to your mum, how it would be nice to have some real time with you. Pauline, you're my only grandchild. I don't have the luxury of so many grandchildren like Mione. You're growing up, you'll be gone soon, out of school and into the world. When that happens it's hard to make time for your grandparents; Merlin knows it was that way for me. It's just what happens."

Polly looked down at her shoes. "I'm sorry I thought you were boring, Gran."

"Oh, don't worry, dear. I am boring."

She snapped her head back up at her Gran. "No, Gran, you aren't boring. Not when it's what you want."

Minnie held her arms out to Polly and soon enveloped her in a very tight hug. "When did you get so grown-up?" She stroked Polly's hair briefly and then held her at arm's length. "No crying, it's ok. Besides, Gin will be rather cross if you ruin her makeup job." She patted her hair for a moment. "When I started teaching I had to be 'boring' like you say. Dad kind of set the bar for being unorthodox, and I'm sorry to say that people expected it out of me. I realized that if I was going to be taken seriously, and become the History of Magic professor, that I had to go my own way, and that was the dedicated, and boring, route. Don't get me wrong, dear, your Grandfather and I have had our own fun, but it pales in comparison to Dad. And Mum, don't let her fool you. She was quite the corker back in her day."

Polly half-laughed and wiped her eyes. "Sorry." Polly looked up at her Gran, wearing a conservative robe and with her grey hair pulled up into a bun. " Gran, I don't think I want to read your journals anymore."

"Oh?"

After nodding her head Polly looked directly and with purpose in her Gran's eyes. "Mmm-hmm. I don't want to read them anymore. I want you to tell me the stories."

-ooo-

The reception was held outside the grounds in a tent that Polly thought was large enough to fit her entire year at Pryderi; the black and gold stripes on the tent were a not-so-subtle reminder that she was following in family tradition by being sorted into Hufflepuff, at least for one year. As she walked into the reception with her parents she noticed how many of the people milling around, drinking and chatting, were family members that she'd seen at Melody's birthday party. As a waiter with a drinks tray went by she wondered if she'd be allowed a glass, but then thought against it. Not only was the place absolutely crawling with relatives, but there were Hogwarts professors in attendance as well as the new Headmaster. Wouldn't do to get off on the wrong foot.

As her parents were in the middle of a tiresome conversation with a couple she'd never met before Polly decided to find a quiet spot to think, if possible. So much had happened in the last week her head was spinning. There'd been the announcement that she was moving into Colony House and going to Hogwarts, her boyfriend had chucked her, she'd found Hank's journals, and now she was at a big event in 'the dress' and was certain to have her picture in _The Daily Prophet._ Above all else, though, was the sea-change in thinking about her Gran. All of the revelations in her diaries. Suddenly the crowd was too much, too loud, too…everything. She needed a quiet spot to sit for a moment.

On the periphery away from the drinks and food table she saw Melody Boyd sitting at a small table with another very old witch. Someone male was talking to the other old witch, but the table looked to Polly like the best place to get away from things for a bit.

She made her way over and sat down next to Melody. "How are you doing, Great Gran?" Melody looked at her, and from the gleam in her eyes Polly knew that Melody was completely in charge of her faculties at the moment.

"Pauline, is that my dress?" Melody fingered her charm bracelet. "It has to be."

Polly nodded. "Aunt Gin brought it over for me since I didn't bring anything to wear to something like this."

The grey-haired and very wrinkled old witch adjusted her large spectacles with a shaky hand. "It is your dress, Melody. It looks lovely, dear." She turned to Melody. "Who is she?"

"Minnie's granddaughter Pauline." Melody laughed slightly. "Your memory's worse than mine, Hermione."

Polly's mouth fell slightly open as she realized exactly who she was sitting with; Hermione Weasley. THE Hermione Weasley. Order of Merlin First Class Hermione Weasley. Founder of Dumbledore University Hermione Weasley. Hermione Weasley!

Hermione arched and eyebrow and pursed her lips for a moment. "I may be one hundred and two years old, Melody Boyd, but my memory is perfectly fine, thank you." She turned to the young man sitting next to her. "It's a wonderful dress, isn't it, Rupert?"

Polly watched the young man nod his head. He was a few years older than her, dressed in fashionable yet conservative robes, and he wore a pair of almost invisible glasses as the temple pieces of the frames were the only bit of metal visible. He gave her a smile and looked embarrassed. "Yes, G-Gran, it's a beautiful dress." After waiting a moment he rolled his eyes at Hermione and extended his hand. "Rupert Wood. Hermione's my great-grandmum."

Melody put her hand on Polly's arm. "Malcolm and Ivy's boy."

Polly could feel herself blush; she couldn't help it. "Very nice to meet you. I'm Polly Waters. Melody and Hank's great-granddaughter. My Gran's Minnie Finnegan."

Hermione's voice cracked a bit, but its intent was still obvious. "Rupert, be a dear boy and fetch us some chameleon champagne. Polly, why don't you help him?"

Rupert rolled his eyes and nodded his head towards the direction of the drinks table. As Polly walked along with him he leaned over. "I apologize for G-Gran. She's been trying to set me up with everyone lately. Her Healers, women from Dumbledore U that come out to visit, you name it. Sorry."

After chuckling slightly Polly nodded. "She wasn't very subtle about it, was she?"

"Merlin, if you only knew." He sighed and looked over to her. "You don't really have to help me carry back the champagne."

"Wouldn't let me anyway. I'm not seventeen. Few months yet."

After making their way through a group of wizards laughing loudly Rupert turned to her. "You don't go to Hogwarts, do you?"

"Well…" Polly tiled her head a bit as they walked. "I will this year. Mum and Dad are moving to Colony House. Did the transfer sorting the other day."

"Wait, don't tell me. Let me guess which house." Rupert stopped and looked at her, holding out his thumb and sighting it as if he was a painter. "Hmm…you haven't tried to hex me, so Slytherin's right out. You haven't had the nerve to try and sneak some champagne already, so probably not Gryffindor."

"Oh quit it." Polly smiled. "Hufflepuff."

"That was my next guess."

"And why not Ravenclaw? Don't you think I have the brains?" She gave him a half-smile.

Rupert pointed toward the tent with its black and yellow stripes. "Tends to run in families, though with yours it's a bit of a guess. I'm sure you can figure which house I was in when I was there."

They stopped in front of the drinks table where Rupert retrieved two glasses of chameleon champagne with ease. Polly registered that fact quickly; older than her, then returned her attention to his question. "Well, Weasley does mean Gryffindor, they always say."

"Got it in one." He gave her an easy smile. "G-Dad would have lost it if I'd been sorted into Slytherin. Kept telling him it wasn't like that anymore, but he wouldn't listen." He looked down at the glass in his right hand and then looked at Polly. "I could get you one, you know."

Polly shook her head quickly. "First impressions and all that. Don't want everyone to think their new classmate is a drunk."

"Suit yourself." He looked across the room and Polly saw his focus; Melody and Hermione in conversation. "Suppose they've got us married off by now?"

"Married!" Polly spluttered. "I'm not even seventeen! And I just met you! I have no idea what you even do."

"Whoa, now, I'm just taking the mickey. I know my G-Gran. And for your information, I work for Silver Arrow brooms, new line of Quidditch sticks. We're hoping to get the Appleby Arrows to use them next season. Follow Quidditch?"

"Um, not really." Polly felt her breathing start to return to normal. Perhaps that offer of a glass of chameleon champagne wasn't such a bad idea.

"Pity. I could get you tickets." He looked over at the two old ladies and then back to Polly. "Come on, I think that's long enough to keep them satisfied for a while."

When Polly and Rupert finally made it through the throng of people a middle-aged man sat next to Hermione. Upon arriving at the table he looked up to Rupert and shook his head. "Bloody hell, boy, what are you doing? She can't have champagne, not with her potions. You know better than that."

Rupert sighed. "Dad, she asked me to, and…I'll tell you later. Sorry, G-Gran."

"Ron would have got me champagne." Hermione looked down her glasses at her youngest grandson. "Malcolm, I asked the boy to bring me a drink."

Malcolm's shoulders sank. "Dad did everything you asked, Mum, eventually. Bloody hell, give me the glass, Rupe." He took the glass from his son's hand, drank half of it, and then handed it to Hermione. "Here. That much shouldn't affect your potions. Try to be good." Under his breath Polly heard him say "every damn time, has to bring Granddad into it."

Melody took her chameleon champagne, sipped a small amount, and then handed it towards Polly. "Pauline, be a dear and take this away for me." After handing it to Polly, Melody looked over and winked at Hermione.

Polly covered her face with her free hand. "Merlin's socks, pants and underwear."

* * *

><p>The second week of Polly's visit with Minnie became a flurry of activity, as her the process began of moving some things out of the house and moving some of her family's things in. She did take Gin's room, because it felt comfortable for some reason, and did repaint the walls to a pale yellow color. Polly thought that the teasing about her color choice and Hufflepuff sorting were a bit uncalled for, as she'd always liked the color, but in the end decided that she was perhaps always meant to be in that house. She spent long afternoons which usually turned into early evenings with Minnie, sitting with rapt attention as her Gran told her stories. She learned more about what it was like growing up with Professor Muggle as a father, not always the easiest thing, about how everyone struggled during the Wizarding War, and more about how she was right in her discovery. Her Gran was <em>not<em> boring. If anything she loved listening to the stories, and found herself wondering what it would have been like to been alive back then.

One of the only things of hers that was in her bedroom was a nice-sized, framed picture of her and Albus Potter from the museum opening. It had been as she had expected, _The Daily Prophet_ had prominently displayed the picture in their coverage of the event, and the picture of her and Albus was one of the larger photos from the spread. Gin had it framed and sent over to her a couple of days after publication with a note that said something to the effect that the dress was guaranteed to get noticed, and it helped if the wearer filled it out nicely. Polly had received a couple of letters from her friends at Pryderi, including one from her old roommate who took great glee in informing Polly that her ex-boyfriend had _definitely _seen it and was re-thinking his decision to chuck her. Polly had laughed when she'd read that and written back, finally informing her friends that she was moving and going to Hogwarts the next year. They'd been supportive, and promised to visit over holidays when possible.

One of the best things of that last week was that Polly and Minnie had gone over to Satterbourne one afternoon and visited with Hermione Weasley, and even though she was one-hundred and two years old the woman was sharp. She did get tired easily, and often had to be reminded of where she left off in a story, but it was unbelievable for Polly to think of the things that she related. The wrinkled old woman in front of her with the giant glasses was Hermione Weasley, the woman who along with her late husband Ron and Harry Potter had caused the demise of Lord Voldemort. Hugo and Gin Weasley stopped over later that afternoon to check on Hermione, as since they lived close by Gin usually cared for her, but since Polly and Minnie had come over for an afternoon visit Gin had taken the opportunity to go to her art gallery for the afternoon.

Eventually, though, the calendar turned as it always did, and it was almost time for Minnie to go back to Pryderi. She had mixed feelings, as although she was excited as she was heading into Diagon Alley to do her shopping for the term, her Gran would be leaving the next day.

It was while thinking of how cruel it was that she'd finally got to really know her Gran, even though she'd been at school with her for years, and now she was going to miss her. She sat at the kitchen table at Colony House and sipped her tea. The breakfast that her Mum had fixed was good as always, but she'd picked at her eggs. Finally, as though she couldn't avoid it any longer, she looked up to her mum.

"It isn't fair."

Gwen wiped her hands on a towel and placed it on the faucet in the sink. "What's not fair?"

"That I spent this amazing time with Gran and now she has to go back to Pryderi. And that I always wanted to go to Hogwarts, and now I am, but it doesn't feel like it should."

"Oh sweetie." Gwen pulled out a chair and sat next to her daughter. "I'm sorry to say, but life isn't fair. Just part of growing up."

"Well, growing up is bloody over-rated." Polly sank back into her chair. "When's she leaving?"

"Not until later tonight. You know, I think she'd really like it if you asked her to go to Diagon Alley with you. I would go, but your father says we have to go to Gringott's, so we can all meet up afterwards for a bite. Why don't you ask her? She's at Mione's, I think."

One quick Floo call later Minnie stood in Colony House, wearing her hair down loosely in a ponytail. "Well, Polly, it's almost here. You've wanted to go to Hogwarts all your life. Shall we go get your things?"

Polly nodded and couldn't say a word. Luckily her mum stepped in. "Archie and I will meet you two after you're finished at the shops. I haven't had a bite at the Leaky for a long time, suppose I can get used to stopping in every now and then."

Not long after that her parents took the Floo, leaving Polly alone in Colony House with her Gran. She looked over at Minnie and sighed. Minnie knew what she was feeling and gave her a warm smile.

"Oh Pauline, I have to say that I'm sorry. I've been remiss in one of my promises to you during your visit."

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Minnie picked up the parchment with Polly's Hogwarts list and scanned it quickly. "It appears there is nothing on the list here that will help you become an actress. I meant to have another visit with Al, but it just slipped my mind. Maybe we can schedule something over Christmas holiday. Do you still want to be an actress?"

Polly sat back in her chair as if she'd been stunned. "I…I haven't even thought about that lately. I always thought I did, but that's because I always…" She stopped and as the realization of what she was about to say crept into her consciousness she quickly looked down at the floor. Instead of her Gran saying something to comfort her, she was oddly quiet. Finally, when the silence became almost overpowering she looked up, and in a quiet voice said "I always wanted to be someone else. To pretend to be, anyway."

"And now?" Minnie tilted her head slightly.

"Now I don't know. There's so much…I mean, all the stuff in the shed, Melody, Hank's books…not to mention all the things at the museum. And all the family? I really just know a few people, but since I spent time with HR and Mione, and Gin, oh my Merlin…" She waited until Minnie's chuckle subsided to look over at her Gran. "And you and Grandpa. I feel like I've missed so much and y'all are so old. Oh! Sorry."

Minnie came over and sat down next to her granddaughter, putting her hand on her arm. "Dad would be so happy. Besides the fact that you used 'y'all' which probably hasn't been heard in this house since Mary Caroline stopped in last time, your Gran always says it quite a bit, besides that you've found one of the best things about being in this family. Family." She sighed deeply. "I think it's like Mum said years ago, but we were too young to understand; there would come a time when the people who made us the most mental, mostly Gin, would be some of the most precious things in our lives. We were all too young to realize what she meant, of course. But time tends to change things. It appears you've caught on much earlier than the rest of us." She patted Polly's arm again lightly. "It appears that you might want to change your job ideas after leaving Hogwarts. I'll do Mum's trick, first job you can think of, quick."

"Um, working at the museum." Polly's eyes went wide. "Merlin's socks, pants and underwear! Is this whole family going to be full of history boffins?"

That caused Minnie to laugh and sit back into her chair. "Dad always said that disciplines tend to run in families. I know I really became interested in history because of Dad's story, and then when I found out about Mum's side, especially my grandfather Hieronymus that I never knew who died during the war years…add on top of that being Hermione and Ron's goddaughter, well, it just fell into place. You know how Mione's always been mental about family history, especially on the Malfoy side, so that's where Kitty gets it. Apple not far from the tree and all that. As for you? Maybe Dad's portrait saw something in you that you didn't quite see, yet."

"Hank's journals!" Polly snapped her fingers. "I almost forgot. What's the decision?"

Minnie nodded her head. "Yes. Well, we've put it to a vote. All of us kids have decided we'd like to publish them, as is, with minor edits, but we're leaving the decision to Mum. Yes, I know she has more bad days than good days lately, but Mione will speak with her when she can. We don't have to do it, you know, but it just didn't feel right." She watched Polly's face light up. "Of course, you'll be involved as well. Have to tell the story of how we came about those journals, and the credit goes to you. So, the museum, eh? Interesting. Any idea what tipped the scales?"

Polly thought for a moment. "Hank's wand, actually. Oh, and the little card under his robe, you know, where they got it wrong. Oh, oh, oh, and all the stuff out in the shed. Who knows what's out there?"

Minnie chuckled. "Sounds like Professor Malfoy should expect another student for seventh year History of Magic." She stood up and smoothed out her plain, grey robes. "Now, shall we go pick out your things? Diagon Alley. I suppose you'll need to write and ask questions since you'll be working on the shed that you should probably have an owl. My treat. A nice big one, very pretty. Dad's owl was always so lovely and gentle, even if she was rather large. Maybe one like that…yes. I do believe so. My granddaughter will not go to Hogwarts with a scrawny owl."


	9. Nothing But Time

**Chapter 9: Nothing But Time**

_Pryderi, Wales 2090_

The mid-morning July sun finally began to break through the clouds and find its way into the little instructor cottage of Minnie and Alan Finnegan. Alan was asleep on the sofa, the daily paper draped over his legs, glasses askew and snoring slightly while Minnie sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, looking through a well-worn and fully stuffed scrapbook. She slowly extended a wrinkled hand and lifted the teacup somewhat hesitantly, as her hands were shaking more than usual lately. After replacing the cup on the saucer she glanced over to the clock; it wouldn't be long now. In a way she was looking forward to it, as her health hadn't been the best as of recent, but it was a bittersweet moment. She looked around the little cottage, everything still in its proper place, nice and tidy. An appropriate level of cleanliness and organization for her little meeting.

As expected the knock came on the door right on time, so she cautiously moved the chair back and stood up, taking a moment to nudge Alan's foot to wake him. He came back to consciousness slowly, nodded, and shuffled off to their little office where she was sure he would continue his nap. After straightening the throw pillows on the sofa she went to the door.

"Good morning, Millicent." She nodded at the Head of Instruction at Pryderi and opened the door widely. "Please, do come in."

The short and stocky woman with sensible shoes and long blonde hair nodded at her as she entered the cottage, followed by a young woman who looked fresh out of university. After Minnie closed the door Millicent Stockhead, the Head Instructor, introduced her companion.

"Mrs. Finnegan, may I introduce Faye Whipgraph. Miss Whipgraph, Minerva Finnegan."

Minnie looked at Faye and thought back immediately of her first days at Pryderi, nervous and positive that she'd be sacked after a week for incompetence. She extended her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, dear. Please call me Minnie."

The young woman shook Minnie's hand a bit nervously. "Very, very nice to meet you Mrs. Finnegan. Oh, sorry, um, nice to meet you, Minnie."

Before Minnie could say anything Millicent cleared her throat. "Yes, well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted. I'll see you later at tea, Minnie. And Miss Whipgraph, I'll expect to see you in my office tomorrow at 8. Well then, I'll be off." She nodded at the two witches and then let herself out.

Upon turning back to Faye, Minnie noticed that the girl had her hands together, her fingers nervously tapping. "Oh my, I'm not that bad, dear. Kettle's still hot, would you care for a cup of tea?"

"Uhm, sorry, I don't drink tea." Her face began to flush slightly. "Sorry."

"Coffee, then?" When the girl nodded Minnie directed her to the kitchen table. As the girl sat down Minnie began preparing coffee. "That's not an English accent, and I haven't been to the UMS in ages. Are you American?"

"Canadian." The words came out quickly. "I'm from Yellowknife, in the Northwest Territories."

Minnie nodded. "I've only been to Nova Scotia. Well, at least you'll be prepared for the Welsh winters, then." She turned to the girl. "How do you take it?"

"Black, please."

"That's easy enough." Minnie smiled, and turned back to the coffee, watching it until it reached the temperature that was proper and poured the dark liquid from the small French press into a thick, blue coffee mug. When she turned back to give the girl her coffee she noticed that Faye was looking through her scrapbook.

"Thank you, Mrs. Finnegan. Sorry, Minnie. Oh, and I didn't mean to pry, it was open."

Minnie sat the coffee mug on the table and took the seat next to Faye. "Perfectly all right." She smiled at her. "I'm afraid the topic is a rather singular one, it's all about my granddaughter. She's my only grandchild, and you know how grandparents are."

Faye sipped the coffee. "Oh yeah, my Nan has a whole photo album of me. I'm the only granddaughter; I have three brothers, so I get the special treatment." She sipped her coffee and was silent for a while. Eventually she looked over to Minnie. "I can't believe I'm actually here."

After chuckling quietly Minnie nodded. "Oh yes, I remember when I first arrived at Pryderi. At least they don't make you take Welsh language classes anymore, those were horrid."

Faye half-choked on her coffee. "No ma'am, that's not it. I can't believe I'm here, in your house, and I'm taking over your position next term. I'm sorry, but…you're Professor Muggle's daughter."

"Oh, yes, well…it's time to retire. Alan, my husband, he taught Transfiguration, he retired two years ago, and it's time for me as well. Age catches up with all of us, dear. Don't you worry, though, you're quite young. How old are you, if you don't mind my lack of manners?"

"Twenty-two. I did some advanced classes before Dumbledore U, so I could graduate early." Faye took a deep breath. "I suppose I should ask you about lesson plans and things like that, but…"

Minnie adjusted her glasses. "Oh go ahead, dear. Fire away. It isn't like I have a tight schedule, just tea with Millicent. She's a very decent sort, very insistent on following protocol at first, but you'll warm to her. Word of advice, though, avoid her roast. She dries it out. Horrible. And only one glass of firewhiskey when she's around at the instructor events, she tends to think anyone who has more than one should be sent to the rehab healers."

"Pint of ale is more my drink, but I'll remember that. No, I'm sorry, it's just…I'm going to fail. How can I teach kids about history when you've lived through it, and your father…"

"You've lived through it, too. Always remember that." Minnie waggled a finger. "As for Dad, well, we have the journals and his books."

"Merlin! Those were amazing!" Faye leaned forward, almost spilling her coffee. "Mum got me the box set and I stayed up all night reading the first one. Couldn't put it down."

"Oh, I think Dad would appreciate that." Minnie saw her glance at the scrapbook. "Let me put that away and I can bring you the course materials."

As Faye went to hand Minnie the scrapbook a photo fell out and landed on the floor. The new History of Magic professor leaned down, picked up the photo and had almost handed it to Minnie when she pulled it back suddenly. "Is that Albus Potter?"

Minnie took the photo and moved her glasses down to the end of her nose. "Yes, yes it is. He's with my granddaughter Polly." Minnie smiled at the photo and placed it in the scrapbook. "That was the time we spent two weeks together when she was sixteen. It was taken at the Stintborough museum…"

"I visited there before I came to Wales. Did a tour of England and Scotland." Faye shook her head. "I can't believe the things I saw in the museum."

"Did you see Polly? My granddaughter consults at the museum on occasion. She's a wee bit older than you, she's twenty-five. She works for the British Museum of Magical History in London now, but she visits on occasion." A crash came from the office down the hall, followed almost immediately by an almost curse word in Alan's voice. "Excuse me, please. It seems my husband has decided to break all of our teacups before we move."

-ooo-

The rest of the morning passed in a pleasurable manner for Minnie; after a few hours she was sure that Faye would get off on the right foot not only with Millicent but with the students. She had an easygoing personality, but there was a definite shot of iron through the girl that would serve her well with the students, especially some of the more argumentative sorts. They went through her lesson plans, her textbook, and Minnie answered as many questions as possible, as it seemed that if anything Faye was 15% energy and 85% questions. It was almost lunch time when Faye looked at the clock and put her hand to her mouth rapidly.

"I'm so sorry, Minnie, I've taken up all of your morning."

"Don't worry, dear. I don't have anything planned today except tea with Millicent, but I know you're probably on a schedule. Stop by tomorrow, we'll have lunch and I will pull out my class rosters. We'll discuss students and some of the, well, peculiarities of teaching at Pryderi."

After saying their goodbyes Faye left the cottage and it had been only about twenty minutes after Faye had left when there was a rapid, insistent banging on the door. Minnie stopped cleaning the table and looked over to the door, unsure of who would be pounding on her door like that when the door suddenly flew open to reveal a woman in grubby jeans, a stained polo shirt and wearing a blue bandana around her head to keep her hair in.

"GRAN! Oh my Merlin, Gran, oh, shit I can't, oh my God, is Granddad here?"

Minnie waved her hands to try to lower the volume. "Godric, Polly, what's the matter? Why are you…"

"He asked me, Gran! He asked me!" Polly extended her left hand to show Minnie the simple gold band with a square-cut shaped diamond.

"Pauline! Ohhhh, dearie, I'm so happy for you." She hugged her granddaughter tightly.

"Is there a fire?" Alan stepped into the room, his eyes moving from his granddaughter to Minnie. "Well, a fire of sorts."

"Granddad!" Polly went over and hugged Alan, causing him to chuckle.

Minnie put her hands on their shoulders. "Come on now, sit, sit, sit…tell me everything."

Polly went over and sat in the chair across from the little sofa, waiting impatiently for her grandparents to sit down on the sofa, bouncing in her chair in her impatience. Alan sat down slowly and sank into the sofa but Minnie just slightly perched on the edge. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, I was in the Intake Department, we'd just got a bunch of things in from the Dumbledore vault at Gringott's, the statute in Albus Dumbledore's will had expired and the goblin's had finally agreed to hand things over, and I was working on an elaborate old constellation globe things when Mrs. Headingshot, my boss, told me I had a visitor. I told her I was busy and to tell them to stop back later, but she said it was important that I see them. Two seconds later Rupert walks in and before I could say a word there he was, down on one knee with the ring."

"Oh my." Minnie smiled and touched her fingers to her lips.

"What'd the boy say?" Alan nodded his head up and down. "Did he go on and on before popping the question?"

Polly looked down and her ring and turned it slightly on her finger. "I didn't give him a chance, Granddad. I kind of tackled him."

That sent Alan off into a large guffaw of laughter. Minnie opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"I know, I know, not the most lady-like thing in the world, kind of mental, but after everything with Perseus…"

Alan grumbled but Minnie elbowed him once, silencing the comments she knew would come if she didn't say anything. "We're so happy for you, dear. How did your Mum take the news?"

"Merlin's socks, pants and underwear!" Polly's eyes flew open wide. "I haven't told her yet. You two are the first people I've told! I've got to go tell Mum, and Rupert must think I'm barmy, when he told me he was on his lunch break and had to get back I kissed him and just came here."

Minnie waved her hands as if shooing away a bird. "Go, go, Polly. Your mum will want to know as soon as possible. If she finds out she's the last to know…"

Polly sprang up out of the chair, kissed her grandparents, and then shot out the door. The crack of apparition could be heard and echoed slightly in the cottage.

-ooo-

For the rest of the early afternoon owls came and went from the Finnegan's instructor cottage. Alan had made Minnie wait until she'd received an owl from Gwen before sending out her owl, so when the time finally arrived the Finnegan's owl left Wales bearing several letters. Unfortunately for Minnie she didn't have time to wait for any return missives, as the time grew close for her to meet Millicent for tea. She freshened up, re-did her hair and told Alan to let her know if anything special happened, then slowly walked the short distance to the Head Instructor's office, her cane taps echoing through the empty school.

Millicent greeted her at the door and soon the two witches sat at a little table decorated with a lace tablecloth. Minnie had barely received her tea before she began to recount Polly's news.

"That is wonderful, Minerva." Millicent beamed at her. "Please forgive me, but I don't recall much about her young man except he does something Quidditch related."

"His name is Rupert Wood, he's a broom designer at Silver Arrow brooms, the ones the Appleby Arrows use. His parents are Ivy and Malcolm; he's Ron and Hermione Weasley's great-grandson as well as Oliver and Katie Wood's great-grandson. You remember Oliver, don't you? The Quidditch player?"

Millicent nodded. "With all of the problems she had with the last boy you must be very relieved."

"By Rowena, you're quite right." Minnie nodded. "I never thought that Perseus was right for her, too controlling. And after he was dismissed from the Aurors, well…"

"What did he do, again? I can't seem to remember."

"Well…" Minnie's voice dropped. "The official line was insubordination, but my sources say…" She stopped for a moment. "Remember that story in the papers a while back, the rash of dark magic murders? He was part of the team that arrested them, and one of them died. He claimed it was self-defense, but the evidence didn't back him up. Never could prove anything one way or another. Always seemed a little too sure of himself. And do not get me started on their living arrangements. I thought Gwen was going to burst when she found out that Polly had moved in with him. It took two years but she finally stopped being thick. Everyone knew it was going nowhere but her."

Millicent rolled her eyes. "Oh you can't tell them anything at that age. My Wilbur, you remember when he was determined to be a musician. I swear that boy drained all of his savings in one year. Had to send him fifty Galleons to pay off his debts and come home."

"And that's turned out well, he's in a good job at the Ministry now, just like it's turning out well for Polly." Minnie took a sip of tea. "Now, I don't mean to brag…"

Millicent laughed. "Of course you do, you're a grandmother. It's what we do. Go right ahead."

Minnie took a deep breath. "Yes, well, I'm just so proud of her, Millie. Working with HR on Dad's journals, starting at the Stintborough Museum as an intern, working her way through the ranks, all the time taking History classes at Dumbledore University. Paid her own way through, too, with her Galleons from the journals. We sisters and my brother split the proceeds evenly, but we made sure the agency gave Polly a percentage. If it hadn't been for her talking to Dad that one summer I don't know if we would have ever have found those books. And then Mum, she was so good with Mum up to the end. If I could only get her and Gwen to finally get along…"

"Mothers and daughters, Minnie." Millicent raised her eyebrows. "She'll come around. Took me and my Mam long enough."

"Maybe the wedding will help. Merlin knows Gwen will want to help, she's their only child, but I just hope they won't drive each other mental. Maybe I should help. I'll have the time."

Both of the witches laughed slightly. Millicent cocked her head to the side. "Speaking of that, what did you think of our young Miss Whipgraph?"

For the rest of the tea the two witches talked about Faye Whipgraph's prospects, classes, and general things about the school. Eventually, though, the tea and the biscuits had run out. Minnie stood up slowly.

"I will miss our teas, Millie. I do suppose I should head back to the cottage now; hopefully I'll have a few letters."

Millicent stood, retrieved Minnie's cane and handed it to her. "Can't talk you into staying one more year, can I? Just to get Whipgraph settled in?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Alan and I will finally get to spend time in our little house in the mountains. Maybe I could come down and substitute if you need me, in case anyone is ill or needs time away."

"I'll hold you to that."

The two witches embraced, and shortly thereafter the tapping of Minnie's cane could be heard through the school, echoing away until once more silence pervaded Pryderi.

-ooo-

As soon as Minnie arrived at the cottage Alan met her at the door with her cardigan and a stack of letters. "You can either read them now or talk to them; we're going to Colony House. Gwen stopped by almost as soon as you were gone."

Minnie took the cardigan and put it on slowly. "I'll read them later. Be a dear and get the scrapbook off the table."

Three public Floo trips later Alan and Minnie were in Colony House along with almost all of her siblings. Mione wasn't feeling well, and Scorpius was still recovering from a bout of illness, so Minnie knew that she'd visit her twin later that evening. As the happy couple sat on the sofa surrounded by their friends, Minnie set about in the kitchen with her daughter.

"See, Gwen? I told you she'd come around in the end if you just quit pestering her."

Gwen squinted at her mum. "You sound like Grandpa Hank."

Minnie stopped abruptly. "Has anyone told him and Mum?"

"No, Mum, I don't think so. You want to do it?" She smiled at Minnie. "Go on, portraits are in the office."

Minnie wiped her hands on her apron and made her way through the crowd of young people to the office. She opened the door slowly, turned on the lights and made her way to the portraits, and as always she thought that Gin had captured them perfectly. Her dad sat sleeping in his Ramones t-shirt which peeked out of his robes, a pipe on his lap. Polly had finally convinced Gin to paint that in a few years ago, and he'd been ecstatic. It was as she turned to her mum's portrait that Minnie felt a twinge of sadness. It had been so sad at the end for her Mum, as she had finally given up all tentative grips on reality and had succumbed to that twilight of age. For the last few months she acted as if Hank was off doing something with Harry and Ron while she was pregnant with HR, and she never could come to grips with the fact that he was actually gone. Melody sat in her portrait reading a book, looking like Minnie remembered from when she was a little girl; Melody's hair was still brown, a smattering of freckles faintly dotted her nose, and she wore a blue jumper that Minnie knew that Molly Weasley had knitted for Hank.

"Minerva, is that you?"

"Yes, Mum." Minnie edged closer and tapped on the frame of Hank's portrait with her cane. "Wake up, Dad."

Hank blinked his eyes several times and took his glasses from the top of his bald head down to their proper location. "Minnie! Haven't talked to you in ages. What brings you to Colony House?" He reached down and began packing his pipe, brought up his wand and lit it.

"Is he smoking again, Minnie? I can't see."

Hank shook his head. "Of course I'm smoking, Mel. What? Not like it's going to kill me. Shit, I've been dead for years and you're still going on about that?"

Minnie watched her Mum roll her eyes. "I have news. Pauline is engaged."

"That's wonderful!" Melody clapped her hands together. "Please tell me it's Rupert and not Perseus."

"Yes, Mum, it's Rupert. Asked her today in the London Museum. Sort of asked her, he got down on one knee and before he could say a word she tackled him."

Hank broke out into a loud laugh. "Now _that's_ my great-granddaughter! Good for them. Told Gwen if she'd just leave her alone she'd figure it out." He leaned towards the edge of his portrait. "And Jesus, Mel, come on, after the shit she's been through there's no way in hell she'd get back with Perseus Boot. Still can't believe Terry's grandson turned out to be such a dick. Then again I can't believe Miranda Boot finally decided to get knocked up in her forties. She always was crazy. They always were a bit weird."

"A bit?" Melody rolled her eyes. "Enough about the Boots, Hank. So how'd you find out, Minnie?"

Minnie stepped forward and lowered her voice. "She popped over to Pryderi not long after he asked her. She told me before Gwen."

"Holy shit." Hank grimaced. "Please tell me Gwen doesn't know that."

"I don't think so, Dad." Minnie stepped back. "Hopefully this will help them get along."

Melody adjusted her glasses. "Some daughters are easier than others. You were easy, Minnie. Mione and Gin? Merlin."

"They were all easy, Mel. You were just uptight about stupid shit." Hank winked at Minnie.

"Henry Aaron MacDonald Boyd! You better be glad I'm a portrait now or else…"

Hank mimicked flapping jaws with his hand. "So it wasn't enough you had to give me hell when I was alive, now I get to sit her next to you for all eternity and listen. At least you can't do anything."

Melody's mouth opened and when she finally could speak she was red in the face. "Oh, blow it out your arse, you old coot."

Minnie held up her hand. "Dad, Mum, please. We're talking about Pauline." She sighed. "At least I'll have time to help her now. Met the new instructor today. She's so young, but then again, so was I when I started."

Much to Hank's surprise Melody moved from her portrait to his, causing him to throw his pipe into the air in shock. "Fuck, Mel! How long have you been able to do that?"

She kissed him and shrugged. "I don't know. Never tried until now. Doubt you'll be able to do it, no magic, you know. They say that part of your essence goes into the painting. You won't be able to do it, thought. Just between your own portraits, but _I _can go where I want. I was a witch, you know."

Hank shook his head. "Goddamned 1.3% is _still_ fucking with me."

The door quickly and Polly walked in, Rupert in tow. "Melody! I didn't know you could do that?"

Melody smiled. "Neither did I until just now. I don't think he likes it too much."

"Yeah, exactly, now I can't find my pipe." Hank shook his head and then beamed at the young couple. "Congratulations! We're very happy for you two."

Polly beamed. "Thanks, Hank, Melody. Um, I know I don't have to, but it doesn't seem right not to…Mum asked me where we wanted to get married, and Rupert said he didn't care as long as I showed up, so that's why we're here. I want to…" She looked over to Rupert and he nodded. "We want to get married out in the garden here at Colony House."

Melody leaned her head on Hank's shoulder. "Oh Polly, that's so…" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"OH!" Polly turned quickly to Minnie. "You have got to help me; Mum's already being bloody awful. She wants me to wear her dress and, uuuggghhh. That would look horrible on me. If you're not doing anything I'm coming for the weekend since the wedding's so soon and…"

Hank pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "How soon, Polly? This isn't a shotgun wedding, is it?"

Rupert turned a bit pale. "Um, no sir. I can assure you it isn't."

"Damn. That would have been fun to see Gwen's face." Hank winked at them while Melody hit him on the arm. "Hey! It doesn't hurt! Nice."

Minnie turned to her granddaughter. "So you've already set a date? How long do we have to plan?"

"Last Saturday in August, the 26th." Polly leaned into Rupert. "Rupe's got a trip to Mexico for their international team, they're using Silver Arrow brooms in the next World Cup an' I've got the Dumbledore exhibition starting in October, and I, um, we, didn't want to wait until next year when the weather's good."

As Hank laughed Minnie leaned over to her granddaughter. "Have you told your mum the date yet?"

"Holy shit, she's going to flip." Gwen looked up to Rupert. "Come on, we'd better tell her, then we have to go to your parents' place."

After they left the office Minnie looked over to her parents. Hank had his arm around Melody and both of them were smiling. Surprisingly Melody reached down and handed Hank his pipe. After he lit it again and puffed on it for a while he looked at Minnie.

"See, Min, like I told you all those years ago, if you just spent some time with the girl she'd come around. Now you're retiring…I feel so old."

"You're not old, Hank, you're dead." Melody rolled her eyes. "And to think she thought you were boring at one time, Minnie." Melody looked at her daughter for a long time without saying anything. "You were never boring, Minerva. You just wanted something different. I'm very proud of you and Alan."

"Thank you, Mum." Minnie shifted her weight. "Now I must be getting back in there. Gwen will be in a right state, and I need to sit down. These old bones aren't what they used to be."

Minnie blew a kiss to her parents, and after a backwards glance to see them still close together in Hank's portrait she slowly left the office, closing the door softly behind her.


End file.
